MusicBox
by Heartkay
Summary: Rose is happy with Dimitri, they are together. Until Rose gets a music box. All the sudden Rose starts having feelings for Adrian. Which she can't explain. Will Rose do something she will regret? And end up with someone she never saw coming?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it!**

I heard a knock on the door, I lifted off my bed in a hurry thinking Dimitri was home early from work today, he said he would be.

But when I opened the door I felt a Little disappointed, it was a mail delievery man.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep that's me." He handed me a small package and asked me to sign the papers.

Once I shut the door I stared at the package. It had no return address. So who could have sent it?

Just then someone rapped their arms around my waist.

"Who sent you that?" Dimitri asked kissing my neck and burying his face in it.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I opened the box and I was surprised to see a small music box in it.

There were angels and painted all over it, with a angel holding a rose in the middle and it was in a gold box.

"It's beautiful, just like my Roza." Dimitri said, which made me blush a little. I love it when he says corny things to me.

"Yeah it really is, but I wonder who it's from." I said question. Dimitri let me go and hopped on the bed.

I studied it for a minute. Then I turned the wheel on the bottom and set it down on the dresser. It started playing the most beautiful melody

I had ever heard. I stared at the turning angle in the middle, hypnotized by the song. A daze was forming in my mind and I could only think of one person,

in this whole entire world. Suddenly I was being lifted in the air and placed on some clouds. A beautiful angle with beautiful brown flowing hair was smiling

brilliantly at me. He began to kiss me passionately and I responded to him. I wrapped my arms around him, and he began to touch my body.

I moaned in pleasure. "I love you Roza." He said in is angelic voice. I just smiled at him. He lifted my shirt off me and his touch electrified my body.

Then he took off my pants, then my underwear. He took off his clothing and kissed me again, more aggressive. But I loved every minute of it.

I wrapped my hands in his hair, he slowly plunged himself into me, and I yelped. He was going slow.

"Faster." I whispered, closing my eyes. He obeyed and buried his face into my neck kissing it hungrily. I moaned and so did he.

God he was so handsome, so prefect how could I have lived without him all these years. His body, his gorgeous eyes, his beautiful smile.

He went faster, and I moaned louder.

"Yes!...Oh my god!" I screamed out digging into his back. I heard him muffle his moans in my hair.

It felt so good.

"I love you so much, your amazing.." I began. "_Adrian_."

Then all of a sudden he stopped, Adrian looked up at me shocked and hurt.

"What did you just call me?" He asked with a trembling voice. Did I hurt him? The beautiful melody of the music box continued.

I laughed and caressed his cheek. "Adrian, love." He was off me in a second.

"You wish I was Adrian!" There was so much pain in his face, he looked like he was about to cry.

I raised up in the bed wrapping the covers around me. "Adrian, come here." I patted the open space next to me.

He turned around and punched something. "Roza, I'm not Adrian! It's me _Dimitri_!" Then all the sudden the music box stopped playing.

My dreamy faze dimmed revealing the most shocking scene. Dimitri standing there, mad as hell. Oh My God.

I had just thought I was having sex with Adrian.

"Dimitri, I-I'm so so-" He cut me off.

"How could you? Am I not good enough? I knew Ivashkov wanted you but I didn't know you felt the same way." He yelled, he was furious.

"No, no I don't." I tried to grab his arm but he yanked his arm away.

"I love you Roza, with everything inside me, and you call Adrians name while we are making love? Is that who you want to be with?" He really didnt want to know the

answer to that. I could tell. But I really wanted to be with Dimitri more than anything, it's just...something made me want to be with Adrian.

"No, Dimitri it was an accident, please forgive me. I love you too!" I begged. He just grabbed his clothes put them on and went to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." And without another word he slammed the door and left.

**What did you think? Tell me please!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, and laid back in the bed. What the hell was I thinking! I hit the pillow next to me.

I saw something glitter out of the edge of my eye.

The _music box_.

I got up and grabbed it, maybe it would relax me. So I turned it and it began to play.

The sweet music filled me with relaxation, I smiled to myself happily.

Then the urge came. The urge to see Adrian.

I needed him, I needed him badly. Without thinking I dressed and was out the door.

I headed across court to where Adrian was living. I only wanted Adrian. I walked and walked.

Then I felt someone grab my arm.

"Rose, where are you going?" The person asked. He sounded pissed.

I yanked out of his grip. "I'm going to see my man!" I snapped back. He looked at me confused.

"What?" I ignored him and kept going.

The man stopped me again gripping both my arms this time. "Roza! What is wrong? You love me! Not Adrian! Me!" He cried.

I really hoped he didn't think that was true. Adrian was all that I wanted, all that I needed.

"Sorry, but Adrian is my love. I _love _him." I said seriously. This man looked like he was about to cry.

He let me go and walked off towards Adrian's room.

I sighed and followed.

**DPOV**.

How could she love him! We have been together sense her graduation, I gave up so much for her. Now she loved Adrian?

Why? Did he do something to her? I was too pissed and I stormed off to Adrian's room.

When I got to his room I banged on the door. I heard some stirring.

"Ivashkov now!" I yelled.

He opened the door rubbing his eyes. I just woke him up but like hell did I care.

I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him inside the room. His eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell?" He asked his voice shaking.

"What did you do to Rose." I wanted to pound his face into the ground.

"Belikov what are you talking about! I didn't do anything to her!" He yelled back trying to get out of my grip.

"Don't lie to me!" I screamed. "She doesn't want me anymore! She _wants_ you!" Fury overwhelmed me.

He gave me a smug smile. "Wow, she finally came to her senses."

That did it, I punched him in the face...hard.

He dropped to the floor clenching his face. "Man what the fuck! I was kidding!"

I heard a scream from the door.

Rose ran to Adrian wrapping her arms around his neck. My heart broke.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Then she shot a glare at me. "How could you hurt him!" She screamed.

I wanted to cry, the love of my life didn't love me anymore. "Rose..." I stopped as I watched her angry expression dimmed into a confused one.

She let go of Adrian and backed away. She looked at him and then me. "Dimitri?"

I looked at her hoping she still loved me, still had feelings for me. "I'm here Roza."

She shook her head and held her head. "What the hell is going on, Adrian are you okay?" She asked helping him up.

"Your psycho boyfriend just punched me in the face because you want me. I don't even see how that's my fault. Unless you count my good looks."

_Control yourself Belikov, Control yourself._

Rose then turned to me with the saddest look ever, I felt so bad. "Dimitri I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me." She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

She still loves me! I put my arms around her and smiled. "I forgive you, Roza." I kissed her forehead.

Adrian cleared his throat. I glared at him.

"This _isn't_ over." I growled at him. He gave me a nervous shrug. _Punk_.

Rose kept telling me she was so sorry all the way back to our house. I tried to reassure her that it was okay. Though it really wasn't.

She kissed me every second she got reminding me how much she loved me. I nodded and tried to give her a happy smile.

Though I was no where near happy. She called me Adrian while we were making love, she was going to Adrian's room while I was upset, she tried to protect him.

Pain seared through my heart, but I didn't let it show.

We got to our house and for the first time ever fell into an uncomfortable silence.

We undressed and went to bed, about five minutes later Rose was out. I couldn't sleep.

I grabbed a blanket and went into the living room.

I sat there and cried myself to sleep.

**Hate it? Love it? hmmmm?**


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone has any idea's what should happen next I would love to hear them! I have a pretty good idea but I would love to hear yours!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks(:**

**RPOV.**

I woke up to no one beside me. I searched my bedroom and Dimitri wasn't there. I hurt him.

I smelled pancakes and bacon downstairs so I went to the kitchen. Sure enough Dimitri was cooking; which relieved me, and Lissa,

Christian, Eddie, and Mia were sitting at the table talking amongst themselves. Lissa saw me and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head." She chimed giving me a happy smile.

"Morning Liss." I walked up to Dimitri who was looking away from me and kissed him lightly on the lips. Nothing.

"Hi Dimitri." I tried.

"Rose." Was all he said and he continued to cook. I sighed and walked over to the table and sat with my friends.

"I heard you had yourself an adventure last night Rose." Christian said smiling evilly at me.

I looked at him. "Don't start with me Christian." I warned. Which made him smile even more.

"Heard you wanted some Adrian lovin." He continued. He wasn't going there right now.

"Christian knock it off." Lissa said seriously. He didn't listen.

"Oh come on Rose, it's not everyday we yell someoneles name while we are doing the dirty." He burst out into laughter. I couldn't believe him!

Worst I couldn't believe Dimitri _told _them! I was so fucking angry.

I got up from the table and headed towards the door.

"Rose!" Lissa called, but I ignored her.

I opened the door slamming it behind me, I wanted to pound Christian in the face but I'm pretty sure Lissa wouldn't be to happy about that.

I walked to the gym, in my pj's so what. I grabbed a punching bag and began hitting the crap out of it.

I didn't know how long I was there until I looked up to see someone watching me.

"Hey little dhampir." Oh great.

"What's up Adrian." I grabbed a towel and wiped my face with it.

He was leaning casually against the wooden frame of the entrance. "Nothing much, why are you here?" He asked.

"To work out." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He smiled at me lazily. "In those?" He gestured to my clothes.

"Yeah, you bet!" I said in a mock tone. He laughed.

"What's wrong? Having trouble in paradise?" He moved to sent on the bench and I followed.

"How did you guess? Was Dimitri punching you in the face? Or me looking at you like I was out of my fucking mind?" I asked nicely.

Adrian laughed again and sat back against the benches. "Both." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I didn't know what came over me, and I'm sorry." He fell silent.

"So you don't want me." It wasn't a question, and when I looked up at him he had this hurt look on his face.

"No, I love Dimitri I'm sorry Adrian." I did actually feel really bad.

"It's fine, I'll wait." His smile held so much pride in it, it made me laugh.

"Okay, you do that!" I joked. "But you'll be waiting for a long time." His smile became bigger.

Adrian was a really good person, and he got my mind off of everything. I reached over and gave him a hug.

He stiffened but soon relaxed and hugged me back.

"Rose!" Someone screamed. I froze and pulled away from Adrian.

"Awe shit, crazy Russian at twelve o' clock." Adrian murmured in my ear.

I looked to the entrance of the gym to see Dimitri coming over to where me and Adrian were sitting.

"Dimitri it's not what it looks like." I tried to reason.

"Ivashkov, leave now." Dimitri barked towards Adrian.

Adrian started to get up but I motioned for him to stay put. I wasn't about to let this become something it wasn't.

"Listen to me! Nothing was going on." I yelled at Dimitri. He was clenching his fist.

"Roza, I don't want to do this right now." He said slowly, trying to keep is cool.

"Do what! Adrian is only my friend! That's it!" I wanted him to understand, I stood up and walked towards him.

"I can't do this, your breaking my heart and I don't deserve it." Dimitri said lowering his head.

My heart squeezed in my chest. I couldn't live without Dimitri, and it really was going to end like this.

"Dimitri, please. We weren't doing anything. I don't want to lose you." I pleaded hugging him around the waist.

"She's right Belikov, we weren't doing anything." Adrian chimed in, I almost forgot he was there.

Dimitri just glared at Adrian, I hoped he wouldn't hit him again.

Suddenly Dimitri's body relaxed and he put his arms around me.

"Okay, I believe you, sorry for-"

"Being a paranoid, jealous, crazy boyfriend?" Adrian suggested. _Oh come on_! Did he really have to open is mouth!

Dimitri pushed me to the side and walked over to Adrian. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let's go, Comrade." He didn't fight me and he grabbed my waist and led me away.

I ever so slightly put my hand on my back and flashed Adrian my beautiful middle finger.

I heard him laugh before me and Dimitri disappeared around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks past me and Dimitri became more close. Ever sense the whole situation about Adrian I wanted to prove I loved Dimitri more than anyone

else in this world. So it was a Saturday and me and Lissa were at the mall for hours shopping. I was planning something very special tonight for Dimitri.

"So, should we go to victorias secret?" Asked Lissa pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her and she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes and through the bond I could feel she was also planning something.

"Let's go check it out." She winked at me, totally ignoring my question and walking towards the store.

I sighed and just followed. Lissa picked up some really flashy lingerie.

"Rose! This is so cute!" She squeaked.

"What are you trying to get a job at a strip club?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Rose, Rose, Rose I meant it was for you." She handed it to me.

"Lissa! I never thought you had such low expectations for me!" I said mock offended. Lissa laughed.

"Of course not! I just thought you and someone should have a romantic night tonight." Wow, her and me both.

I examined the lingerie and shrugged. "No, this is a little much." I handed it back to her.

She pouted. "Rose, please?"

I shook my head.

"She gave me her best puppy dog face, the one I couldn't resist. And she knew it. "Please, please?"

I gave in. "Fine." She smiled and turned around to pay for it.

When we got back to court Lissa came over and we went to my bedroom.

I went to the bathroom while Lissa made herself comfy in my room.

"Whats this?" She asked.

I peeked my head threw the door to see she was holding my music box.

"It's a music box, silly." I joked.

Lissa was just staring at it. "Where did you get it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know it didn't say."

Lissa turned it over and looked very hard at it. "It's very pretty."

I walked over to her. "Yeah, it is."

She twisted the wheel and the music started playing. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

_Then the urge came._


	5. Chapter 5

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think! your opinion does matter!**

**Thanks and enjoy!(:**

"Lissa, I need to ask Adrian something I will see you later." I rushed out of the house before she could stop me.

I ran as fast as I could. Trying so hard not to run into anyone.

When I was at Adrian's door, I didn't even wait for him to come to the door I opened it.

He was laying on the bed watching T.V. When he saw me he got up and looked at me.

"Rose? You know there is a door there for a reason." He said.

God he was so beautiful, all I wanted was him, he was my personal angel sent down from heaven to love me.

I shut the door behind me.

"Adrian...I _want_ you."

He smiled.

**LPOV**.

Rose rushed out of the house, I just stood there in shock. I put the music box down and went for the door.

Then it opened.

Dimitri appeared staring at me confused. "Hello Princess, where's Rose?" He asked.

"Well, um she kinda left." I said hesitantly, I had no idea what she wanted with Adrian but from what happened a couple weeks back this wasn't good.

Dimitri eyes narrowed slightly. "Where did she go?" His face was unreadable.

"Adrian's." Then he out the door. I ran after him.

"Dimitri! Wait!" I yelled, but he didn't stop.

"I need to tell you something! It's important!" he stopped and turned to me.

"It isn't Rose." I said. He looked at me confused.

"What isn't Rose?" He was mad I could tell but he still wore the same expression.

"Something is pulling her to Adrian, I don't know what but one minute she was fine and the next she wants him." Maybe that came out wrong.

"Princess, not to be rude but I do not have time for theories right now." And he turned and walked off.

That really hurt, but it wasn't a theory.

Something _wasn't_ right.

**DPOV.**

I didn't mean to sound rude but I had no time. There was no telling what Rose and Adrian were doing.

I walked to Adrian's door and banged on it.

"Shit." I heard someone say. Then I heard a girl giggle.

I opened the door and my heart stopped.

My world shattered into a million pieces.

My Roza, my life, my heart was half naked with her arms around a naked Adrian's waist and her lips pressed in his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate it! I'm gonna update sooner now! Well enjoy this chapter it's really spicy! lol(:**

**RPOV**.

"Adrian...I want you." I said seductively.

He smiled. "Well that's good to know but I think not little dhampir."

I slowly walked towards Adrian, I sat on his lap pushing him backwards so he landed on the bed.

"Why not? I know you want me too Adrian." I smiled. He was breathing hard, desire in his eyes.

I leaned over and kissed his neck. "Ro-Rose, st...stop." He stuttered.

I stood up and took off my tank top. Showing my lacy blue bra. Then I sat back on him, and let my hands trace is body.

"Do you really want me to?" I batted my eyes and pouted.

I didn't let him answer I removed his pants, then his boxers. I kissed him aggressively on the lips, and he responded.

Then he pulled away. "Rose, you told me you wanted Dimitri, now stop before you do something you'll regret." He said seriously.

I just laughed, how could he not see all I wanted was him. Not Dimitri, not anyone else.

I half slid my pants and undies down and grabbed Adrian's junk. He let out a gasp.

"Rose, let it go." He warned and tried pulling my hands of his privates.

I didn't listen and I slid it in. I moaned in pleasure.

"Rose...yes...I mean no! no! Stop!" Adrian yelled frantic and he tried to move away.

I smiled and whispered in Adrian's ear. "Just enjoy it." And I pressed him deeper in me.

Adrian let out a moan and grasped my hips. He relaxed into me for two seconds then jolted like something shocked him.

"Belikov's gonna kill me.." He whispered to himself. "Rose get off." And he slid out of me and stood up.

I was furious and pulled my undies and pants up. "Your no fun!" I grabbed his waist.

Then someone banged on the door.

"Shit!" Adrian said trying to pull me off him.

I just giggled and kissed his neck holding on.

Then the door opened.

"No..." Someone brokenly said. I peeked from Adrian's neck and smiled at the man.

Then my head cleared and I was jolted back to reality.

I had arms around a naked petrified, Adrian.

And Dimitri was staring at me.

I let him go and backed off. "Dimitri..." I reached for him and he backed away. Pain in his eyes.

"You said you didn't want him." Dimitri said in a low but menacing voice.

I didn't know how to get out of this one. Just then Lissa appeared with Christian next to her.

She let out a small gasp and covered her mouth.

"Dude your clothes." Christian said to Adrian. Adrian realized he was standing there naked and covered himself with a sheet.

"Belikov, it wasn't Rose." Adrian said trying defend me.

Dimitri let out a harsh laugh. His controlled guardian mask slipping away. He was losing it.

"It wasn't Rose. Then I'm guessing this was your fault Ivashkov? Did _you_ make Rose kiss your neck? Take her shirt off?" He approached Adrian.

I was scared for Adrian's life. He didn't do anything wrong now Dimitri was going to kill him.

"No.." Adrian replied looking Dimitri straight in the eye. "I didn't make her do anything."

"Then who is to blame?" Dimitri growled looking between me and Adrian.

I was about to say me when Lissa spoke.

"It's the _music box_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry but this is a shorty. I will have a long one tomorrow!(:**

Everyone just stared at Lissa, for what seemed like ever until Adrian let out a sigh in relief.

"I knew something was up! I could tell by Rose's aurora." Adrian was now avoiding Dimitri's eyes and looking everywhere but.

"My aurora?" I asked knowing what he meant, but still curious.

"Yes, it's been manipulated, like controlled." Adrian answered.

"Yeah, I was getting some weird feel coming from your music box. It's been charmed." Lissa said quickly trying to ease the tension in the room.

"By who?" Asked Christian standing behind Lissa. Lissa grabbed his hand and shrugged.

"Rose, your shirt." Dimitri said in a stern voice. He was looking me dead in the eye telling me 'i'm not playing with you.'

I grabbed my shirt swiftly and put it on. I looked back at him and he turned away from my gaze. I wanted to be in his arms and pretend none of this just

happened. But that certainly wasn't the case right now.

"Dimitri, I know your upset but it's neither Rose's or Adrian's fault. When the music box turned on, Rose only saw Adrian." Lissa said turning all her

attention to Dimitri, she could probably sense his rage. I sure as hell could.

He was shaking, his anger was fuming and we all could tell. Adrian was turning white and that's saying something.

"It still hurts all the same." He said slowly.

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry I know nothing I say can make it better but I didn't know what the hell I was doing. You have to understand." I said approaching him.

"Did you have sex." He asked bluntly. I froze and Adrian looked like he was about to faint.

The room went silent and Dimitri just stared at me.

"Yes." Adrian whispered. Dimitri just nodded and left the room.

I dropped to the floor and began to cry. "What have I done."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this is sooo short. But I wanted to get in one last chapter before tomorrow. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks(:**

Lissa came and tried to comfort me but I shook her off. Through the bond I could feel she had so much sympathy for me.

But I knew what I had to do. I got up and went after Dimitri. I would deal with the rest of them later, but I just couldn't lose Dimitri.

I ran as fast as I could searching for him, and sure enough he was at the gym. He wasn't punching bags or on the treadmill he was just sitting there.

Staring in space. I walked up to him, and he still didn't turn. "I don't wanna talk right now Rose." He said, still no eye contact.

It pained me that he wasn't calling me Roza anymore, I missed how it sounded like silk coming off of his tongue. Now when he said my name it was

harsh, with no love or happeniess in it.

"Then let me do the talking." I answered trying to sound a lot more braver then I actually was. I sat in the chair next to him.

"There is no excuse for what I did, music box or no music box. I never meant to hurt you, Dimitri." I breathed and Dimitri stayed still as stone.

So I continued. "I don't want Adrian, I never did. Of course I can see how you would doubt that, but I love you, and only you. Your my heart

Dimitri, your everything to me. I don't know what to do without you. I was so immature before you and yeah I still have my moments but

every time I'm with you I wanna be better, stronger, wiser just for you." I let out a long breath, man that was a good speech. But it didn't get one

expression from Dimitri.

I wanted to cry and hit him at the same time. But I was so mad at myself because I made Dimitri feel this way, I made him become a stone guardian again.

He trusted me with is heart, and he rarely lets anyone in and I broke it.

"Dimitri, please talk to me." I pleaded, my eyes watering.

He finally looked at me no expression. "I have nothing to say."

"Tell me you still love me." He was quite, and I lowered my head.

"Just tell me you still love me." The tears were spilling no matter how hard I tried.

"Please..." I whispered.

"Love is not enough Rose, it's too much and_ not enough_."

He got up and left me sitting there alone.

**That was messed up. Poor Rose, will her and Dimitri ever be okay again? Dunn Dunn Dunn!(:**

**Review pleeassee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOO! I was up until 12:16 am writing so enjoy!**

The weeks passed by in a blur. Lissa had been trying to figure out the music box, and who sent it to me.

We had been in the library for hours just looking up spells and charms. Adrian and I were cool after the whole incidents, he kept telling

me that I took advanatage of him. I continued to guard Lissa and we went to school together. Soon the whole thing passed.

The Dimitri was another story.

He avoided me and when we accidentally ran into each other he nodded at me and kept on about his business, and it broke my heart.

Every time I wanted to talk to him he would tell me he was to busy. He moved out of our house into his own apartment, he said it was temporary

but it's been like 4 weeks. He never came to the gym when I was at the gym so I mainly worked out alone or with Eddie. This was pure torture for me.

If he wanted to get me back he sure as hell was doing a great job because I was suffering.

I woke up in the morning feeling sick as hell.

I went to the bathroom and threw up last nights dinner, gross.

There was a knock on the door, and I washed my mouth out and went to answer it.

I opened it and surprise, surprise Lissa and Mia bounced into the room.

"Morning Rose!" Lissa smiled. She hugged me and hopped on the couch.

"Morning jumpy." I replied and shut the door and me and Mia joined her.

"We were going to go out for breakfast with Christan, and Eddie. Come?" Asked Lissa.

Lissa had been trying to get my mind off Dimitri for like 2 weeks now she even tried to set me up, that failed before it even started.

I was still head over hills for Dimitri.

"Sure, I'm starving, let me go get dressed." I got up.

"Well, hurry up we said we would be there in like 15 minutes." Mia said, I rolled my eyes and went to go get dressed.

I let my hair down and but on shorts with a white blouse with my white vans. Then we were out the door.

We all got inside Lissa's car and drove to the nearest cafe for breakfast.

When we got there, Christian, Eddie and of course Adrian were sitting at a table waiting for us.

"Wow, you guys are actually on time." Eddie said pretending to look at a watch on his wrist.

I grabbed a bagel that was in a basket on the table and sat next to Lissa and Eddie.

"Morning, babe." Christian smiled and kissed Lissa lovingly on the lips. I felt a pang of jealousy.

Their love was too easy, too natural.

"Lets check out the menu, I'm starving." I interrupted their little love fest grabbing the menu in between them.

"When aren't you hungry." Christian mummerd. I flipped him off.

"That's not lady like Rose." Lissa said acting like my mom.

"That's because Rose is not a lady." Christian smiled, Adrian and Eddie choked on their laughs.

"Yeah, and I will beat your scrawny ass too, because we all know your the little bitch in your relationship Chrissie Poo." I remarked. Chrissie Poo was what Lissa

called him once when I was pulled into her head. He frowned at me and the boys released their laughter.

"You two knock it off and behave." Lissa snapped. I gave him one more smile and turned away.

Just then the waitress came over.

"Hello, I'm Katie what can I get for you guys today."

Everyone ordered, we all chatted and laughed when someone made a joke. I excused myself to the bathroom.

When I was cleaning my hands I heard Lissa speak through the bond.

Rose! Hurry up and get back here! Now!

Our food must be there. I walked out and froze at the site in front of me.

Dimitri was standing there looking at me.

"Dimitri." My eyes were wide and I was stuck there like a deer in some headlights.

He gave me a small smile. "Rose can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, I nodded him and followed him out.

We were silent for a while.

"So, did you find out anything new about the music box?" He asked in his formal guardian voice.

"No, nothing new." I said simply.

"How have you been?" I looked away from him.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged like it didn't matter that he was talking to me. But it really did!

"I miss you, Roza." I looked at him and his guardian mask was off and he was wearing this warm, loving expression. My heart started racing.

"I miss you too." I gave him a sad smile.

My stomach started growling like crazy. _God! Way to ruin the moment!_

"I guess you better get back and eat. I'll see you later." And he turned and walked off.

I kicked myself mentally. Damn Rose.

I went back and the smell off foods made my mouth water.

I sat down and gobbled my food down.

"Jeez, Rose did you inhale your food?" Adrian asked.

I was still hungry. I looked and Mia barley touched her plate.

"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked her. She just looked at me and handed her plate over.

I ate it and looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What? I was hungry." I said.

"Yeah, we could tell." Eddie snickered.

Adrian insisted in paying for the food and he did, we all decided to go to the movies.

When we walked into the movies I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Rose are you okay?" Lissa asked concern in her eyes.

"Yeah...no." And I ran to the nearest trash can and puked my brains out.

"Rose! Hey, do you need to go the hospital?" Mia asked her and Lissa holding my hair out of my way.

I shook my head. "No, no I'm fine. I just ate way to much." I rinsed my mouth out in the bathroom and joined the others in the theater,

We decided to watch a Predators and I hated that movie.

But somehow we ended up watching it anyways.

Half way during the movie I felt myself become very tired.

"Sleepy Little dhampir?" Adrian whispered in my ear.

I just nodded, and rested my head on Adrian's shoulder.

Next thing you know I was out like a light.

**Review pleaase!(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Big surprise in this chapter! So read && Enjoy!(:**

I woke up to Adrian shaking me.

"Rose, come on get up, movies over." He said smiling lazily at me.

I yawned once and stretched.

We all walked out and my eyelids were still a little heavy.

Everyone was talking about the movie and Lissa was stuck to Christian's side, freaking out.

Then the nausea came.

I woke right up and scanned the area.

"Eddie, get them to the car." I hissed quietly.

"Why?" He asked, I shot him a glare.

He nodded and took everyone.

"Rose! Look out!" Lissa screamed. And I didn't see her coming and she bashed me in the head.

I stumbled a little and regained my balance. The strigoi girl was about my age with golden hair.

I didn't hesitate and ran at her kicking her in the side. I grabbed my stake and lunged for her.

She moved quick and came at me with her full force. I blocked most of it, but was sent flying backwards.

She was on top of me and I elbowed her the jaw. She let out a groan and gave me enough to stake her right in the heart.

She squirmed then went limp. Sadly I didn't see the other come up behind me and everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital.

There was a doctor beside me.

"Hello Rosemarie, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm good, thanks. What happened?"

"You just have a minor concusion." He replied smiling.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"If it wasn't for Guardian Belikov and Guardian Petrov, your condition could have been a lot worse." I froze at his words, _Dimitri saved me_?

I looked around and saw no one,

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

He turned a little more serious. "I told them to step out I need to speak with you alone." His tone was very direct.

I was a little confused. "Okay?"

He looked at me for a little bit. "Rose, did you know you were _pregnant_?"

My heart stopped. He could have not possibly said those words just now.

I shook my head vigorously. "No, it can't be I have only been with a dham-"

_Adrian_. Oh no, oh god no. I started hyperventilating. This wasn't happening!

I didn't know how to raise a kid! I could barley take care of myself.

Dimitri.

There was no way he would be with me ever, now. My hope was lost. My vision went blurry and I started crying.

"Rose, calm down. I know this is a lot to take in." The doctor said, but I was barley listening.

I turned to him. "Don't tell anyone." I whispered.

He nodded. "Do you need some time?" I nodded.

He left the room.

Dimitri was just starting to forgive me and now this? I could kiss him goodbye. I remembered when we came to court.

How Dimitri kissed me passionetly telling me how he couldn't ask for such a beautiful love, and how he couldn't imagine his life without me.

I rubbed my hands on my stomach.

Now I was having a baby. And not just any baby.

_I was having Adrian Ivashkov's baby._

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me(:**_


	11. A DEAL!

**Hey guys!(:**

**I want to make a deal...15 reviews and I'll post three new chapters!**

**And it only gets better. here's a preview...**

_I looked up at him and he smiled at me kissing my neck softly._

_I pushed him away just a little bit. He looked at me confused._

_"Whats wrong?" He asked._

_I sighed and looked up at him, how was he going to react? Would he leave me, or stay. I couldn't hold the truth from him forever._

_I prayed he wouldn't be to angry, but if he did I would understand completely. But I didn't want to lose him again._

_I held my breath. "I'm pregnant." I said in a rush closing my eyes._

_Silence. "What?" Was all he mustered._

_I looked up at him and he was still and confusion payed on his face. "I'm pregnant?" I said again._

_"What? How? Who?" He was frantic now, letting me go._

_The moment of truth, I looked up and gave him a small smile. I opened my mouth to say..._

**15 reviews(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't get my 15 reviews...*tear* lol, i kid!(: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sad that I don't have a lot of Adrian supporters.**

**Do you guys think that Adrian can make a good father? Hmmmm? Well as promised (tho I didnt get my 15 reviews!) 3 new chapters! WOOO! Enjoy and Review guys(:**

I tried to control myself with no such luck. The doctor came back in with a card.

"Her name is Dr. Zulin, she is an OBGYN. She is very good at what she does. Schedule an appointment with her to get your prenatal care." He said helpfully.

I gave him a weary smile. "Thanks, how is...it?" I didn't want to say baby because if I said it, then it was as real as he was explaining it to be.

He looked at the clipboard he was holding. "The baby is fine, your about a month into the pregnancy or so." He informed me.

_A month_? How could I not know I was pregnant for a whole entire month! But it did explain the morning sickness, and always being so hungry,

well I was always hungry but not like I was now.

The doctor started speaking again. "Miss. Hathaway, would you like to see your friends? They are very worried."

I let out a little sigh, I couldn't run so I had to face the music sometime. "Yeah."

He was about to walk out but he turned slightly to me. "Rose, I know your scared, but hiding it from your loved ones is not the answer. Because soon

it will come back and blow up in your face." He walked out. Damn, I knew he was right. But I couldn't bring up the courage to tell anyone right now.

I was still in shock myself!

The door opened slightly and I hid the card underneath me.

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian walked in.

"Oh Rose! Don't ever scare me like that!" Lissa cried wrapping her arms tight around me.

"I'm glad to see your okay little dhampir, you gave us a scare there." Adrian said kissing my forehead. I got a queasy feeling in my stomach when he did that.

"I'm fine guys, chill out." I tried to sound happy but deep inside my emotions were all over the place.

"What did the doctor say?" Lissa asked looking at me with teary eyes.

"Liss, he said I was fine, nothings wrong. Now calm down please." I rubbed her arm trying to soothe her. Through the bond she relaxed... just a little.

There was a quite knock on the door. Dimitri walked in with concern in his eyes.

"Roza..." He sighed and walked straight up to me and in circled me in a huge hug.

"Comrade, I can't breathe." I choked, he loosened up, a little bit but kept his arms around me. He cupped my cheek.

"How do you, feel?" He asked, God I missed his beautiful, god like self. His eyes that soft brown color filled with so much worry that it broke my heart.

"I'm okay." I smiled.

"You had me so worried." He looked up at everyone in the room. They got the hint and stepped outside.

"Roza, I'm sorry for acting childish and avoiding you. Last night when I saw you on the ground lying there broken and bloody.." His voice cracked and he looked down.

"It hurt me so bad, beyond words, I knew I never wanted to see you like that again. I never want you to be in pain again. I don't want to cause it either. I miss you so much and I love you Roza."

I stood there in shock, he did not just give me a speech. My heart swelled up and for that moment I forgot about everything happening to me and I only saw Dimitri.

My love, my soul mate.

I reached up and kissed him. He reacted and put his arms around my waist. I tangled my hands in his soft brown hair. The kiss held so much longing in it, so much desire.

Maybe just maybe everything would be okay...yeah, who am I kidding.

We pulled away to breathe, and I was beaming from ear to ear. "I love you, Dimitri."

"And I love you, Roza so much." He said breathlessly.

Our lips met again.

"I guess they made up." Eddie whispered. I turned to see them all standing by the door.

We pushed apart and Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"How could you tell?" Asked Mia.

"Maybe it was the way they were sucking each others faces off." Christian remarked. I frowned at him, eventually he was going to get tired of being

an ass.

"Screw you Chrisse Poo." I smiled, you could tell he was about to start with me but Lissa gave both of us a stern look.

The doctor walked in and smiled at all of us.

"Rose, we did a x-ray scan and your good to go. Nothings fractured or broken. Collect your things at the front desk. Oh and don't forget to call the number I gave you."

He said with a serious look, then nodded at everyone and exited. Damn, way to fuck up my world once again.

Everyone gave me this dubious look. "What?" I asked innocently.

"What number?" Asked Dimitri.

"Physical Therapist, he wants me to see one like twice a week." I lied, hoping Dimitri wouldn't notice. He gave me a suspicious look and nodded.

He probably only slightly bought it.

Eddie and Dimitri helped me out of the bed and I went to collect my things and I changed into my regular clothes.

When were outside Lissa and the others said they would meet me and Dimitri later for dinner.

When we were walking alone in a comfortable silence Dimitri grabbed my waist and pulled me into him.

"I don't want to lose you again." He whispered. I gave him a confused look and he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Okay? I don't want to lose you either Comrade." I replied not seeing where he was getting at.

"So make me a promise." He said seriously, but his warm expression was still playing on his face.

I nodded cautiously.

"You won't ever lie to me again, about anything." He looked me directly in the eyes. I tried so hard not to turn my gaze away. But that would just prove

I was hiding something...which I was.

"I wont ever lie to you again, I promise." I said quietly.

He smiled and reached down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

Just then the card in my pocket felt like it weighed a million pounds.

**I needed to create some kind of happiness! review pleeeaase!(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is kind of sloooow. **

The next morning was horrible, Dimitri stayed over and well...we had a fun night.

But I had morning sickness and wouldn't stop throwing up, i thought I was going to die.

Dimitri came into the bathroom, and held my hair back. He was so worried and scared for me that I felt like comforting him, but I couldn't.

"Roza, do you need to go to the doctor?" He asked, he had just waken up and he was in his boxers and his hair was going everywhere. It was so cute.

I shook my head. "No, no I'm fine." I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, god this baby would not let up.

I rubbed my stomach, Dimitri had returned to the bedroom and I locked the bathroom door.

"It's okay, baby. Everything is fine, I'm here." I cooed. I surprised myself how natural that sounded. Like I had been saying it for years.

There was a knock, "Roza? Is everything okay?" Dimitri called. I hoped he didn't here what I had just said. I opened the door and out my arms around his

waist. "I'm fine, quit worrying so much dad." I said sarcastically, giving him a sweet smile.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Believe me, I'm so glad I'm not your father."

"And why's that?" I questioned.

He smiled. "Because I wouldn't be able to do this.." He kissed my collarbone. "And this." He kissed my neck, "Or this." He went straight for the lips pulling me closer to him.

I pushed him away slightly. "Actually you could, it's just called incest, Comrade." I joked, Dimitri rolled his eyes and met my lips again.

Dimitri grabbed me and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he led me to the bed. He placed me down softly and pressed himself on top of me.

Then he pulled away, I pouted. "Dimirti what the hell, you can't just ruin the mood like that!" I whined.

He smiled and gave me a little peck. "I have to go to work, and so do you." He helped me up.

I sighed knowing he was right, but then I remembered the card the doctor gave me yesterday. "Actually, I have some stuff to do today." I said.

"Whats that?" He raised one eyebrow, I really wish I could that.

"Nothing important." I smiled.

About 15 minutes later Dimitri kissed me goodbye and I ran to the phone.

I dialed and waited anxiously for the lady to pick up.

"Doctor Zulin's office, may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, um this is Rose Hathaway I was calling to see if I could schedule an appointment with Doctor Zulin." I mumbled.

"Oh, Miss Hathaway, don't worry you have already been scheduled in. Your appointment is in 20 mintues actually." She replied.

I was shocked, I guess the doctor thought I would wait til the last minute. Good call. "Okay, thank you." I hung up the phone and got dressed.

When I arrived at Doctor Zulin's office, I became super nervous.

The lady at the front desk smiled at me. "Hello Miss. Hathaway, Dr. Zulin will see you now." How did she know it was me?

I nodded and walked to a room.

I was kind of disappointed in myself, I was going to my first ultra sound by myself. I sighed and looked down to my hands.

A woman walked in.

"Hello Rose, how are you today?" She said sweetly.

"I'm good and you?" She just nodded.

"Shall we start?" She insisted, she pointed towards the resting table.

I hopped up and laid down, pushing my shirt up and exposing my belly. Surprisingly I had a small baby bump. Yikes, I was already showing.

"This maybe a little cold." She warned and she put some gel on my stomach, and yeah it was cold. I shivered just a little.

She gave me an apologetic smile and proceeded on, putting this thing on my stomach and moving it around.

Suddenly a small, small head appeared on the screen next to me. I gasped.

"Is that it?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, that's your baby Rose." She answered.

"Do you know the sex?" She shook her head.

"No, about one more month, but everything seems to be fine and well." She confirmed.

Wow, I was looking at my baby. My baby. Something hit me, I knew I couldn't keep my baby a secret anymore. I needed to be ready for when he or she came.

I needed my friends to be there to help and support me, I even needed my mom to teach me. But most of all I promised not to lie to Dimitri and that probably

meant not keeping secrets as big as this from him. He gave me a second chance and I wasn't going to screw it up by keeping something as important

as this a secret. And maybe Adrian would make a great father, hopefully. I wasn't getting my hopes up. But this little defenceless child was going to depend

on me for a great amount of their lives and I wasn't going to disappoint. I was going to be there always for my child, no matter what.

"So we are just about finished." The Doctor said, as she wiped the gel off my stomach.

"You can pick up your prenatal vitamins at the counter and eat healthy no drinking, exercise, don't stress yourself, and I'll see you back here in about 2 weeks for a check up." She said.

"Thank you doctor." I said quietly. She must have sensed something was wrong.

"Rose? Are you okay?" She said with a worried expression.

I sat up and looked at her. "I'm just scared to tell everyone about this." I circled around my stomach.

She nodded understandingly. "Awwe, yes I know how you feel, you just need to trust that your friends and family will understand and be there for you.

in the end your doing whats best. You can't think about yourself anymore." She spoke wisely. I listened and nodded.

"Thanks again, Doc." I smiled and she escorted me out.

I went home and relaxed in bed, then something caught my eye, the music box.

I got up and looked at it, "Your one fucked up piece of crap." I hissed at it and threw it in the trash can.

I relaxed back in bed and fell asleep.

**HEY! What do you guys think the baby should be? Boy? Girl? And if you have any ideas for names I would love to hear them!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay! Now it's time for Adrian to find out! WOOO! Review and enjoy!(:**

I was in a garden, with beautiful flowers surrounding me. There was a huge fountian in the middle of the garden. I was in a yellow sundress

with my hair flowing down my face. I knew exactly what was going on.

"Adrian, show yourself." I yelled into the air.

Suddenly he appeared with a long sleeve white shirt, khaki shorts and no shoes, I couldn't lie in some other universe Adrian would be really hot.

"Hello little dhampir, having sweet dreams?" He smiled his signature lazy smile at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I think I'm having a nightmare." I shot back.

He grabbed his heart. "Ouch, that hurt, why do you enjoy causing me pain?" He joked.

I laughed a little and sighed looking into the sky.

"What are you hiding?" He asked. I turned to him and he was looking at me like I was a science project. I forgot he could see my aura, damn him.

I couldn't hide it forever so I might as well do it while I'm sleeping. I walked to a bench and gestured for him to follow.

"Come on, tell me." He urged sitting down next to me.

"Do you remember that time when we you know.." Hoping I didn't have to spell it out for him.

He understood and nodded. "Yeah, the time you raped me." He smirked. I shot him a death glare, and he threw up his hands in surrender.

"Well, something happened." I didn't want to say it. Adrian looked at me confused but something clicked in his brain and his eyes widened.

"No..."

"Yep."

"Your pregnant?" He seemed to turn to shades whiter.

"Yeah, I am." He was just staring off into space. His trademark lazy expression was wiped away and millions of emotions played on his face. But the

one I could see clearly was fear.

"And it's mine?" He finally asked. Well that was a dumb question.

"Well yeah you idiot, your the only Moroi I have been with." I don't know why but his question angered me.

"But, but I didn't even penatrate you." He stammered. Now he was up and pacing.

"What?" He was talking nonsense.

"We had sex for like 3 seconds! That's not enough to create a baby!" He was losing his mind.

"Don't get my wrong Rose, I would love to have a child with you but it can't possibly be mine."

"I'm not a whore Adrian! Dimitri and you are the only people I have ever been with! So get over it! It's yours!" I screamed at him, how dare he deny my baby! Anger fueled me.

I felt a pain in my stomach and I calmed down and rubbed my belly. "It's okay baby, I'm sorry for raising my voice it wont happen again." I whispered.

"Could it be Belikov's?" Adrian asked still pacing back and forth.

I shook my head. "Adrian be realistic, he is a dhampir, I'm a a dhampir, it's not possible."

He sat on the bench with a sigh of defeat. "What are we going to do?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Abortion?" I almost slapped him.

"Hell no, that is never the answer." I growled.

"Just trying to help." He said. "Have you told Belikov?"

"No, your the only one who knows." He looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world.

"Rose! Are you trying to get us killed!" He yelled.

"No! I will tell him! I will! I just wanted to tell you first, so you can get a head start." I joke trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks, because I will need it. And when Belikov doesn't want to kill me anymore you can come and find me." He smiled slightly.

We both fell into silence.

"We will figure this out." I whispered more to myself then to him.

"We are in this together now." He said looking no where.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I guess we will talk more about this tomorrow after you tell Belikov." He said in a stern voice.

"Oooh, look at Adrian trying to grow some balls." I laughed.

"I mean it Rose, get some rest." He kissed my forehead and everything went black,

One down, a lot more of drama and heartbreak to go.

**Like it? Hate it? Hey, boy or girl? Names too! Revieww!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Everyone thinks it's going to be Dimitri's baby...well you guys are in for a big surprise. lol**

**Review and Enjoy! Boy or Girl? Leave me some names too!**

**Thanks(:**

I woke up to a strong arm wrapping around my waist.

"Hello, beautiful." A deep, Russian laced voice said in my ear.

I smiled and turned around to see the most handsome man my eyes had ever laid on.

"Hey Comrade, how was work?" I asked Dimitri putting my arms around his neck.

"Okay, but I couldn't wait to come home and see my lovely Roza." He gave me a brilliant smile which always made my heart jump.

"Wow, when did you get so cheesy?" I joked. He laughed and gave me a warm kiss on the lips.

"I'm not being cheesy Roza, I just have no limits when it comes to expressing my feelings for you." He just always knew what to say.

Dimitri stroked my hair and looked at me like I was his world.

I had to tell him, the longer I kept it in the worse my consequences would be. I just couldn't bare him leaving again, and worse hurting him again.

"Did you get your stuff done?" He asked kissing my jaw.

"Umm, yeah I did." I nodded. He raised his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Rose...what are you hiding." Damn, he knew me a little to well.

I kissed his neck immediately and he forgot what he was saying and moaned. Sucker. Then I brought my mouth to his and he responded,

His tongue flickered on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so are tongues could move in unison.

_Tell him_! Something jolted in me.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me kissing my neck softly.

I pushed him away just a little bit. He looked at me confused.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

I sighed and looked up at him, how was he going to react? Would he leave me, or stay. I couldn't hold the truth from him forever.

I prayed he wouldn't be to angry, but if he did I would understand completely. But I didn't want to lose him again.

I held my breath. "I'm pregnant." I said in a rush closing my eyes.

Silence. "What?" Was all he mustered.

I looked up at him and he was still and confusion payed on his face. "I'm pregnant?" I said again.

"What? How? Who?" He was frantic now, letting me go.

The moment of truth, I looked up and gave him a small smile. I opened my mouth to say.

"Adrian." I whispered. Dimitri stumbled back on to the floor. Like someone had just punched him in the face.

His eyes were wide with pain, hurt. His face was distraught. "Roza, no." He whimpered sounding like a little kid.

It hurt me to see him so vulnerable.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry." I knew it wasn't going to be enough. Not even close.

"It was suppose to be me." He whispered looking to the ground.

I felt the tears coming, and I tried to blink them back. "I know, but It's not possible."

"Does he know?" He asked trying to control his emotions, failing miserably.

I nodded.

"Lissa?"

"You and him are the only ones." I said looking up at him.

He put his head in his hands. He was silent.

"Dimitri?" He was scaring me, but he stayed silent.

"I love you, I can't go ten seconds without thinking about you. I dream about you, your my life and your my world Roza, I need you.

But I don't, I can't share you with Adrian. I can't wake up every morning knowing your having his baby." He said looking at the floor.

Fuck! I knew this was going to happen! I knew I was going to lose Dimitri. How dare I even ask him to stay? And what? Help raise another man's child?

I knew for a fact if the roles were reversed I would leave and break Dimitri's jaw.

"_But I'll try_." He whispered. His words froze me. What the hell did he just say?

"What?"

"I told you I don't want to lose you, my life means nothing without you. So i'll try and be there for you." He answered looking up at me, his eyes were teary.

Butterflies formed in my stomach. What the hell did I do to deserve a man like this! I ran to Dimitri and hugged him, letting the tears flow.

"I'm so sorry, I love you, I don't deserve you, I know I don't." I cried. He pressed his face into my hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, we are going to make this work." He whispered.

We sat there in silence. The only sound was coming from my sobs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! I was bored so I wrote 2 more new chapters today!**

**Enjoy and Review(:**

After a while me and Dimitri went to go find Lissa to tell her the news. She was in her room with of course Christian.

"Hey Rose, Guardian Belikov, whats up?" Lissa said as we went inside her room.

"I have some news." I told her, through the bond I could feel her growing worried.

"Nothings wrong, Liss." I assured her, she calmed down and sat next to Christian holding his hand.

The door knocked.

"It's open!" Lissa called. Eddie, Mia and Adrian walked through the door. Oh great an audience.

"Whats going on?" Eddie asked. They sat in the chairs next to Lissa's bed.

"Rose, wants to share something with us." Christian said.

"Oh, shit." I heard Adrian mumble under his breath. Dimitri was glaring him down, clenching his fist.

I rubbed his arm to calm him down. He looked down at me and gave me a weary smile.

"Whats your news Rose?" Lissa asked ignoring Adrian's comment.

I took a deep breath. "Guys, I'm pregnant."

They gasped, and the room went still.

"Congrats Rose! I'm so happy for you and Dimitri!" Lissa squealed hugging me tightly.

"No, no the baby is not Dimitri's." I informed her.

"Then who..." She began then she stopped.

Christian started laughing. "No! It is not Adrian's!" He was laughing so hard I thought he would die from suffaction, which wouldn't be a problem.

Lissa smacked his arm. "Christian quit it!" She yelled. He held his laughter.

Then Lissa turned to me. "Is it true?"

I nodded.

"Woah, I did not see that coming." Eddie said shocked.

"Mean eaither." Mia remarked.

"What are your plans?" Lissa asked seriously.

I shrugged looking at Adrian. "Hopefully we will be the best parents we can be, I need to talk to the queen about taking a leave for a while and getting you

a temporary guardian while I'm out."

"Rose, are your really sure you can raise a child by yourself? Said Lissa.

"I'm not by myself I have all of you, and my baby is not going to have the same fate that I did." They knew I was talking about how my mom left me at the academy and me not knowing my dad.

Lissa gave me a smile telling me she was proud of me. "Of course we will be here for you Rose, I'm going to be an auntie!" She laughed happily.

"Yeah you are." I smiled happy to see she approved, she was my sister and I'm glad she would help me through all of this madness.

I was happy to see this coming together maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

But I'm not counting on it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Exciting news this chapter! **

**Review and Enjoy!(:**

As the months passed I got bigger, and bigger. Lissa was so excited that I was pregnant she was going over colors for the babies room, she

started planning the baby shower and she gave me tons and tons of books full of baby names.

She somehow got poor Mia to help her with the baby shower. We were going to go shopping for maternity clothes friday considering the fact

I was too big to fit into anything else. Adrian got over his shock fazed and was there to help me with whatever I needed. He bought the crib, toys,

and other baby nonsense. Dimitri was still touchy about the pregnant subject but was too there when I needed him.

But when I had to go for my ultra sounds, well that was a hole nother story.

"I'm going Belikov!" Screamed Adrian, he and Dimitri were having an argument on who was going with me to the appointment. I was too big to get up and in between them.

"No, i'm going she's my girlfriend." Dimitri growled.

"It's _my_ baby!" Dimitri flinched at that Adrian knew not to pull that but he usually did.

Today was a very very special day, today I would find out the sex of my baby! So I really wanted to go.

"Can't you both just come?" I suggested. They turned to me and then glared at each other.

"Fine, though I don't think he has any buisness in coming." Adrian said with a smug smile.

"Ivashkov." Dimitri warned.

I tried to get up from my seat with no such luck, Dimitri say me struggling and helped me up.

"Thanks." He bent down and gave me a kiss.

"Anything for you Roza." He smiled.

We had to walk slowly to the car, well I did and Dimitri helped me in. We rode in silence, when we got there we were greeted by Dr. Zulin.

"Excited Rose?" She gave me a warm smile and helped me up into the seat. I did my usual routine and pushed up my shirt.

She looked at Dimitri and Adrian who took the seat pushed up against the walls.

"So which one of you is the father?" She asked.

Adrian smiled and lifted his hand up like he was in kindergarten. "I am." Dimitri lowered his head.

God I felt so bad. She must have sensed how Dimitri felt and returned to me. "Here we go." She did her thing and in two minutes I saw my precious baby on the screen.

"Rose, the baby is growing very good. It has a very steady and strong heartbeat." Dr. Zulin said looking at the screen.

"What is it?" Adrian asked anxiously coming to the screen. Dr. Zulin laughed.

"Congratulations you guys are having a baby girl." I beamed happily and began to feel myself cry. I was having a girl! I was beyond happy.

"Wow, that's really great!" Adrian said excitedly. I barley noticed Dimitri sitting in the corner quite.

"Congrats Roza, I'm happy for you." He gave me a sad smile and turned away. I knew he wasn't anywhere near happy. But it was just like him not to express what he was feeling.

Especially in mixed company.

We finished up and we all decided to go get something to eat. I wanted burger king.

We parked in the drive way when a old lady bumped into me.

"Sorry." I said, but I froze the lady was staring at me with crazy eyes. The way she was dressed you could tell she was a psychic.

Then she touched my stomach and I gasped.

"Baby is very important, people want it." She said with a heavy accent.

I stared at her and Adrian came over. "Hands off my baby!" Adrian growled.

She looked at him and gave a loud, menacing laugh. "Baby is not _yours_, they only think it is. Baby is _guardians_." She jerked her head towards Dimitri.

I felt my heart speed up. How the hell did she know Dimitri was a guardian, and better yet was she stupid? Dimitri couldn't possibly be the father.

"Baby is not rich spoiled Moroi's it is guardians. I speak the truth, Prepare young parents." She said looking between me and Dimitri. He had his guardian mask on.

"I leave you now, prepare." She said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Wait, are you saying my baby is in trouble?" I asked grabbing her upper arm. I could feel Dimitri's hands on my shoulder.

"People _want_ baby, they stop at nothing, _music box_, Prepare." And with one swift move she was gone. I felt tears in my eyes. Someone was after my angel, my world.

I turned around and hugged Dimitri. He hugged me back. "Nothing is going to happen to the baby Rose, not while I'm here and alive." He said his voice so hard it almost made me flinch.

I looked up at him. "Do you believe her?" I asked.

"I don't know, she said something about the music box, her visions must be more accurate then we think." He said not getting my point.

"No, no about you being the father." I felt him stiffen. He was silent and bent down to whisper in my ear,

"I don't know, but that's one vision I hope, I pray she is correct about." His voice was like velvet in my ear,

I snuggled into his chest, happy, scared, worried, and angry at the same time. Damn hormones.

I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to see Adrian lighting a cigarette. He was staring off into the sky.

"Well I hope she is incorrect..._about everything_."

**Who is after the baby? Is Dimitri really the father? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE FREAKING MUSIC BOX? Hehehe **

**so many questions so little time. But all will be revealed!...soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY! HEY! Just so we are clear no one knows who the baby daddy is. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve ;)**

**But an ways, this chapter is really cute, but a lot will be revealed in the next two chapters! So read on!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love to hear what you guys have to say, and I really appreciate it!(:**

**Enjoy & Review!(:**

We rode home in silence. Was that woman telling the truth? Was someone really after my baby girl? Was Dimitri the father? So many questions

roamed through my head, I barley got a couple of seconds to actually enjoy that I was having a girl.

As soon as we stopped Lissa came barging up to the door with Christian right behind her.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently, she moved out of Dimitri's way so he could help my out of the car. God my feet were killing me, and my back.

I stretched and put my hands on my back. Carrying a baby was tough work.

"It's a girl." I smiled. Lissa screamed and hugged me gently.

"Oh Rose! This is so great.." She looked at Adrian who wasn't smiling and Dimitri who was hard in thought.

"What's wrong now? How can you guys possibly be angry at a time like this? Especially you Adrian." Lissa said putting her hands on her hips.

I tried my hardest not to laugh at her.

Adrian looked up at her. "It's not my kid." Then he left and went towards his place. We needed to talk later, but right now I needed to get off my feet.

"Come on Roza." Dimitri grabbed my hand and walked me towards the house.

"Wait, did my ears just deceive me? Did he just say he wasn't the father?" Christian asked in mock astonishment.

"Yeah, we ran into a physic who said Dimitri was the father." I said relief swept over me when I sat down.

"Is she right?" Lissa asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know, Lissa have you found out anything about that music box?" I turned to her slightly.

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"You just really need to get to work on that." I growled, Lissa's eyes widened. I relaxed immediately.

"Sorry Liss, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I apologized she smiled and forgave me instantly.

"I will." She said.

"So, Dimitri are you excited about becoming a daddy?" Christian said slapping Dimitri's shoulder playfully.

Dimitri smiled. "I don't know if it's mine." He was such a joke, he knew damn well that he wanted it to be his.

"Sure." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Is that why Adrian got so mad? Because the baby might be Dimitri's?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, I guess but it can't possibly be Dimitri's." I replied. I felt a slight kick in my stomach.

"Be nice to mommy baby girl." I cooed as I rubbed my stomach.

"It could, you never know." Lissa smiled and rubbed my stomach too. "Your having baby daddy drama and your not even here yet." I laughed at that.

Lissa had to head to school but she wanted to see me later at the library.

Me and Dimitri went upstairs.

"That, was crazy." I said laying into Dimitri's chest. He stroked my hair.

"Yeah, I hope it didn't stress you Roza, you know that's not good for the baby." He said concerned.

"I'm fine, really." I smiled up at him.

He kissed my forehead.

"I want it to be yours Dimitri, so bad." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter if it's mine or Ivashkov's, I will still be here for you and the baby." He said truthfully. He was a gift he just wouldn't stop giving.

"But..." I continued. Dimitri laughed quietly.

"But, I do hope the baby is mine, it would be the happiest moment if my life to have a child with you Roza. It would be a miracle."

I blushed. "It would be pretty great huh?" I said.

"Having a beautiful baby girl with the most gorgeous woman on the face of this planet? It would be more than great." He tilted my chin up and kissed me.

His lips were warm on mine, suddenly the baby kicked.

I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked with worried eyes. I laughed he always thought something was wrong.

I grabbed his hand and put it on the spot the baby was kicking. "Do you feel it?" I asked.

"It seems, like you have a restless little girl in there." Dimitri said with a huge grin on his face.

"What's wrong baby girl? You want to come out of there and meet your beautiful mommy?" Dimitri cooed to my stomach.

I laughed harder. "And don't forget her handsome daddy." Dimitri looked up at me and his eyes sparkled.

"Hopefully." He whispered kissing the spot she kicked at.

"I had this friend back in Russia when I went to school in the 9th grade." Dimitri said. I propped my head up and listened.

"She was a novice like me, and she was tough, so tough. She reminds me a lot of you." He smiled at me and rubbed my stomach.

"She trained with me and pushed me, telling me to never give up. Always be strong." He was looking no where and sighed.

"I always went to her when I needed help, and she kinda took me under her wing. She was like my best friend. One time we were talking about

love, and she told me love wasn't her thing. I told her it wasn't mine either. And she hit me." He laughed and I joined him.

"She asked me why, and I told her I don't ever want to be hurt." Pain flashed in his eyes but he continued.

"She told me It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone

and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel, and I never knew what she meant."

He cupped my cheek. "Until I met you Roza, I felt like if I never told you how I felt about you I would spend the rest of my life regretting it."

I felt tears running down my face. "What happened to her?" I asked.

"She died about a week after graduation, a strigoi attack." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." I knew his pain about losing your best friend, it was hard.

He nodded. "What was her name?" I asked.

"Kaia, she always told me it meant the embodiment of power and the courage to have a new beginning." He sounded like he was giving his zen lessons again.

But it was actually very beautiful.

"Kaia..." I said to myself.

Dimitri raised his eyebrow. And I smiled at him.

"Kaia, I love it." I clapped. "That's her name!"

Dimitri's eyes widened and he was beaming from ear to ear. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's so beautiful and I want the baby to resemble a strong, powerful woman." Dimitri laughed and hugged me tightly.

He kissed my hair. "Thank you Roza, I love it too." He said.

I couldn't wait to have my angel, my new beginning, my _Kaia_.

**Do you like her name? I was torn between two names then I just did flipped a coin.(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews!(: I wanted to update again because well...you guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy and Review!(:**

Later that day me and Lissa went to the Library to research on the music box charm but nothing!

It wasn't anything like we had seen before, we left after a hour passed because my back was killing me in those chairs.

I told Lissa my baby's name and she flipped.

"I love it Rose! How pretty, Baby Kia." She smiled giving Kaia a little nickname and she wasn't even here yet.

I rolled my eyes. "So we are going shopping tomorrow, any chance you wanna cancel?" I asked, hoping she would.

She gave me and exasperated sigh. "Of course we are not canceling Rose, it's going to be so fun!" She squealed.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Rose, doesn't it concern you a little not knowing who her dad is?" Lissa asked. I turned to her, we were sitting on a bench a couple of yards away

from our homes.

I nodded. "Yeah, but hopefully when she comes she will either looking like Adrian, or Dimitri." I smiled jokingly.

"Rose, that is ridiculous, why not get a DNA test?" She suggested.

"Hell no, I mean she will have to look like either of them right? So we wait. And besides that fortune teller lady said she was Dimitri's."

"Rose, you shouldn't count on what she says." Lissa said in a motherly like tone.

"I don't know Liss, something about her makes me feel like she's telling the _truth_." About everything I secretly added to myself.

Lissa shrugged. "If you say, so."

We parted out ways and I went home to rest.

**Next Day..**

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

"Rose! Get up! We are leaving in ten minutes!" Lissa yelled.

I wanted to push her off the bed, and scream at Dimitri for letting her in here.

"I need six more hours." I mumbled.

"Fine, I'll just pick millions of outfits and when we get back you have to try them all on." She threatened. I popped up as fast as my pregnant self could.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Lissa gave me a winning smile.

"You have five minutes." She said walking out the room.

I sighed and got myself up and got dressed. I put on a white dress that fit snugly over my belly.

I walked to the living room to see Dimitri sitting with Mia, Lissa and Christian.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Though I would love to spend the day with you, I have some things I need to take care of here." He said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

What was he planning?

I pouted and he smiled and reached up to kiss me.

"I hate you." Christian said to Dimitri, glaring at him. We all laughed.

"Awe, Chrissie Poo you will have so much fun with us! Trying on dresses and clothes for hours and hours." I said mocking him.

He frowned at me and Lissa kissed him.

We all headed out.

"Be careful Roza, Guardians Crane, Milo and Smith shall be acquainting you." Dimitri said all formal like.

I saluted him. "Okay Comrade, Sir!" I said like a solider. Dimitri rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"I can't wait for you to come back to me." He smiled against my lips.

Lissa grabbed my arm and I stretched up to him to give him one more peck before I was dragged off.

"Thanks Liss." I glared at her, and she gave me a smug smile.

"Anytime, Rose." I was over 8 months pregnant and I really just wanted to relax at home and not be out shopping for new clothes...

with the queen of shopping.

When we got there we went straight for some store for pregnant women. What has my life come to. Shopping in the pregnant stores.

I smiled at that and Lissa looked at me funny.

We were shopping for hours, Christian whimpered every time we wanted to go to a new store. We had so many bags filled with baby clothes

maternity pants, toys, formulas, and shirts. The guardians look like they wanted to cry, I felt bad. I bet they didn't know they had to shop with three girls.

It was getting late and I told them I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Rose, do you want us to wait or go the car?" Asked Lissa. I shewed her off.

"Go, I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter I'll meet you guys at the car." Lissa nodded and left with the others.

I felt a small pang in my stomach. "Kaia, be nice." I told her while rubbing my stomach.

I finished in the bathroom and headed outside. I looked around in the darkness and couldn't find the car.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Lissa.

"Hello?"

"Where are you guys?"

"By JcPenny's! Where are you?" Lissa asked.

I sighed. "I'm by Macy's on the other side."

"Okay we wi-

And the _nasuea hit me_.

I dropped my cell phone and looked up in time to see five strigoi surrounding me.

"My, my the great Rose Hathaway has a load to carry." A male smirked circling around me.

"What the hell do you want." I snapped, taking a fighting stance.

"Now Rose, do you really want to fight us? That's not a very smart idea." A woman said pointing to my stomach.

She was beyond right, I couldn't afford to fight them and possibly harm Kaia. I relaxed and stood straight up.

"Good." The man said giving me a dark, twisted smile. "Now your coming with us."

My heart pounded and I prayed Lissa and the rest of them would find me soon.

"Like hell I am." I spat at him.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, if you want to keep your baby safe and well your coming." He hissed back at me.

Suddenly two other Strigoi grabbed my arms one of them with blonde hair had their hands pressed on my stomach.

"So.." The man said smiling again. The one with blonde hair began to press a little harder on my stomach.

Pain, and horror lurched through me. "Okay! Okay! I'll come just stop!" I cried.

He stopped. "Good, Meeka! Lana! Let's go!" The man yelled at them and we followed.

He lead us to a black van and Meeka I'm guessing the blonde one helped me into the car.

I was so scared, all I wanted was my baby safe and now I was in a car with five strigoi going who knows where.

I rubbed my belly trying to stay calm but I really wanted to fight them and run as fast as I could back to Lissa.

"Devyn call him and tell him we are on our way." Ordered the man. The woman in the passenger seat nodded and got on a cell phone.

"We have the girl." She said twenty seconds later, then she nodded at hung up.

"He said hurry, Elijah." Devyn told the man who was driving.

"We will get there when we get there!" He sneered back at her.

_He_? I wanted to cry. But I had to be strong for me and my baby.

We sat in silence, I turned to see Meeka looking hungrily at me.

"What the fuck?" I said looking at him.

"Meeka, don't you dare." Devyn hissed at him. "You will be fed soon."

Meeka reluctantly averted his eyes from my face...or my _neck_ rather.

20 minutes later I was being pushed out of the car into the middle of no where. There was a small cottage and we went inside.

Elijah threw me down on a couch. "Watch her." He hissed at the others and he left the room. Where the hell was I going to go!

A couple of minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I looked up and froze.

"Rosemarie, It is a pleasure to see you again."

**Cliffy!(:**

**Revieww! tell me whatcha think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy && Review!(: **

**DPOV.**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black suite, and I have to say...I clean up good.

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the candles. I laid them on the table in the living room.

I put a single rose in the vase that was in the center of the table, and lit the candles.

I was content on how the place looked with rose petal trailing to this spot.

I sighed and sat in one of the chairs. I looked at the little black box in my hand and played with it.

Rose had so much happening in her life. It was chaotic and crazy and it was really taking a tole on her. It hurt me to her in pain, stressing about

everything. I knew I wanted to be there for her, for the rest of my life. Because it wasn't really a life without her. I could have spent my whole life

with her in my arms and I would be satisfied. But I wanted more, I wanted her to be mine until the day I died. I had been contemplating this moment

for a couple of weeks. I called my mom the other day to even talk about it.

*****  
_"Momma?"_

_"Dimka! How are you? I miss you so much!" My mother said excitedly, I had to admit it had been awhile. And I missed hearing her voice._

_"I miss you too and I'm fine." replied._

_"How is Rose?"_

_I smiled into the phone, her and Rose had become so close sense the pregnancy._

_"She's fine, I need to ask you something Momma."_

_"What is it Dimka? You know I'm always here to help."_

_"I want to ask Rose to marry me."_

_"Oh that is fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" She laughed happily._

_"But, I don't know if it's the right thing to do." I said honestly._

_"Dimitri Belikov! It is not like you to second guess yourself." She said sternly._

_"I know momma, but she has being going through so muc-_

_"And she would love the fact that you would want to marry her through all of it. She loves you Dimitri and I think no_

_I know you would make her the happiest woman in the world. Do you love her Dimitri?"_

_"Yes, I do with all my heart."_

_"Good, problem solved."_

_I laughed, my mother was my rock she always had the clear answer. "Call me when she says yes." She added._

_"I will, thank you momma, I love you."_

_"I love you too Dimka, I miss you."_

_"Miss you too, bye."_

And that's how I made my decision and tonight was the night. And I couldn't help myself but to smile. I was purposing to the woman of my dreams.

I made chicken Alfredo with brownies, her favorite. I had decorated the table and the place. I even go dressed up! I wanted tonight to be perfect, and it was going to be.

Rose should be back from the mall any minute they had been gone for like five hours, and I knew they would be gone long. That's why I chose today.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I began to smile again. This was it, no turning back.

I opened the door and the princess was there with the guardians assigned to her today, plus Christian holding her hand.

Her face was stained with tears. "Princess, what wrongs? Where's Rose?" My heart started pounding.

She started bawling again. "She's gone, she was taken by Strigoi."

I couldn't breathe, the world was turning black infront of my eyes.

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm mean! lol(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long update! But thanks for the reviews(:**

**Keep em' coming! lol**

**Enjoy && Review!(:**

I couldn't believe my eyes, there he was, _Victor Dashkov_.

He looked the same as I last saw him in jail, only a little weaker.

"Bu-But ho-" I stammered.

"No need to ask unnecessary questions my dear Rose." He smiled sitting in a seat across from me. Next to him was a strigoi, she was female with long brown hair.

She was very pretty but she looked oh so dangerous. She was glaring at me.

"What the hell do you want." I growled at him, about to get up but I was pushed back down by Meeka.

He laughed and clamped his hands together. "I want you my dear, I want you out of my way."

I looked at him confused. "For what? As you can see I'm not in the position to do anything to you."

"I wasn't informed with your little situation until an hour ago." I flinched, my little situation.."But that can be easily fixed."

"Don't you dare harm my baby!" I screamed at him, I could see the strigoi next to me tense up.

He kept the same grin on his face. "I wouldn't think of it, you see I only wanted you out of my way. I needed to get to Vasilisa and what a perfect way but

to get you involved with Lord Ivashkov. I didn't know my plan suceeded as great as it did." He pointed to my stomach.

I didn't understand what he was saying until finally it clicked. "You sent the music box."

He nodded. "I did, only to distract you, but Rosemarie that wasn't that hard to do." He laughed.

He was aka calling me a slut. "Fuck you, your never going to get away with this you bastard." I spat at him.

He sighed and stood up. "Rose, Rose, how can a beautiful girl like you have such vulgar language." He shook his head like he was disappointed.

"I will have to decide what to do with you and your baby once we get to Italy." He said about to exit.

"Wait! Italy I'm not going with you, your fucking insane." I yelled.

He just laughed. "Rest easy Rose." He left. The strigoi girl with brown hair swiftly came over to me and grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

I grabbed my stomach instanly. "Be careful, you bitch. I'm not your rag toy." I said to her.

"Come with me." She said with no emotion but hate was filling her eyes. She dragged me with her.

She took me to a room with locks and threw me inside.

"You'll be here for the night." She said simply.

"If I wasn't pregnant I would fuck you up." I cussed at her. She gave me an menacing smile and walked towards me.

"I don't have time to deal with pathetic dhampirs as yourself, as far as I'm concerned your just another blood whore." She sneered.

"Please you disgusting monster, your taking orders from a Moroi. Who is really the pathetic one?" I shot back. Her eyes narrowed.

She was just about to say something when Devyn walked in. "You are needed by Dashkov." The girl kept her eyes on me.

"Hey?_ Kaia_! Come at once!" Devyn yelled. I froze at her words. It couldn't be...

"Kaia?" I asked astonished.

"That is me." She growled.

"Do you know Dimitri Belikov?" I asked hoping this wasn't the lady I just named my baby after.

Her expression changed, just a little. "That is none of your concern." She got up and started walking.

"He was your best friend. Do you know he thinks your dead?" I asked getting up and following her.

"Shut up Dhampir."

"I heard you were an amazing novice, now look at yourself." I said disgusted.

She turned to me. I wanted to cringe away from her. Rage and hate were consuming her.

She ran up to me and grabbed my collar. "I will kill you! Don't ever speak to me like that again!" She screamed.

"Kaia! Let her go!" Devyn snapped. But she held on. I just laughed.

"Oh your cool." I replied, but I was afraid for my life.

Kaia started sneering showing her fangs. "Forget Dashkov, I'm going to end this no-"

Time stopped.

I watched as Kaia looked down and my eyes followed her. There before us was a big pile of liquid.

_My water just broke_.


	22. Chapter 22

**I was wide awake so I just kept going! :D**

**Review && Enjoy(:**

"Get a nurse." Kaia said slowly.

I was in disbelief, I wasn't suppose to be having my baby here! Not alone in this unsafe place!

Devyn ran for help, Kaia looked at me and yanked me back to the bedroom.

"Dammit be careful!" I screamed at her, I clenched my eyes shut. I was having a contraction and it hurt like a bitch.

Kaia actually looked like she didn't have a clue what to do. Which was pretty accurate, I don't think Strigoi were experts in giving birth.

Just then Victor, Devyn and a nurse came in. I screamed in pain when another contraction hit.

"Rose, I need you to breathe for me." The nurse said pulling a chair next to me.

Victor tried grabbing my hand but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me! I'm not suppose to be here!" I hissed at him.

"Rose, your not helping the baby. You need to stay calm, your not fully dilated yet." The nurse answered gabbing some gloves.

I shook my head. "I can have her here, not with these monsters around. No." I argued.

"You can't think about that." She replied. I started crying. It wasn't suppose to happen like this, this was suppose to be one of the happiest

moments of my life. I turned to Victor and became very angry.

"Your going to pay for this! I will make you suff" I was cut off by another contraction. I screamed loudly and clenched the bed covers.

Kaia was standing in a corner lost in thought. I wanted Dimitri so bad, this wasn't fair. I didn't ask for any of this a now my baby was in danger.

I felt sweat rolling down my head and I kept trying to breathe.

"Are we going to kill it, after she gives birth?" Whispered Devyn to Victor.

"Your not going to touch her! I will kill you all! Damn it!" I screamed. Devyn smiled evily at me and left the room.

"Is she ready?" Victor asked casually. The pain of the contractions was killing me, I had to give natural child birth. If this was their form of torture they

were doing a hell of a job.

"She is, Rose on your next contraction i'm going to need you to push okay?" The nurse said.

I shook my head. "No, no, please not now." I begged. I couldn't bring my child into a world like this. Chaos and confusion. These people weren't friends

they wanted to kill my baby girl.

"Rose, you have too. Or she wont make it." The nurse said looking me straight in the eyes. Damn it!

I just nodded. I was hit with next contraction.

"Okay Rose, now push!" I pushed as hard as I could screaming my ass off as I did.

I stopped pushing and tried to catch my breath.

"Let's do it again, push!" I pushed and felt something tear but I kept going.

"Good good, I can see her head." The nurse said. "One more time Rose."

"I can't, it hurts so bad." I whined.

"Rose, think of your baby." She said. How could a sweet lady like her be with Strigoi?

I pushed with everything within me. My heart fluttered when I heard Kaia's beautiful cry.

I smiled happily, there she was.

The nurse cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her up and gave her to me.

She cried and I kissed her tiny little head.

"Hey there baby girl, I have been waiting for you." I smiled. No matter what was happening right now I could only see her, my precious angel.

She slightly opened her eyes and I gasped in shock.

Her eyes were a warm, chocolate color...but they were rimmed in _green_.

"How." I whispered to myself.

Then she was suddenly out of my arms. I looked up to see Kaia Sr. holding her, not supporting her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GIVE HER BACK NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I got up swiftly but I felt something wet.

I reached down and pressed my fingers on the wet spot...blood. My head started swirling.

"Give her to me, give me my Kaia," I said slowly. That was the first time I said her name to these people.

Kaia Sr. looked at me in shock, which was really unusual.

"You named her after me?" She asked with no real emotion. Baby Kaia was screaming at the top of her lungs and Kaia Sr. still wasn't supporting her head.

I dropped to my knees trying not to fall under the darkness. "Please, your going to kill her." I whimpered like a little child.

"Kaia, please remove the baby from the room." Victior said nonchalantly.

I felt hot tears run down my face. "Your...not...supportin...her...hea." I was going deeper and deeper into the the darkness.

Kaia Sr. smiled showing her fangs and took my little treasure out of the room, I could here her scream from down the hall.

"No..." I cried falling on the ground.

And I fell under the darkness, seeing my baby girl no more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue...**

Rosemarie Hathaway's body was found in a ditch not to far from, Victor Dashkov's cottage.

Her body had been drained of blood, and her neck was snapped. Next to her was a baby, crying and covered in blood.

**2 WEEKS LATER**.

Dimitri Belikov committed suicide.

**The End**.


	24. Chapter 24

**Awwwe guys :(**

**I was just playing around, that was kind of harsh. I wasn't going to end it like that! I wouldn't do that to the people who love reading this :(**

**Enjoy && review**

"How could you let her out of your site! She is pregnant and it's dark outside!" I yelled at the guardians. I know it wasn't their fault but how stupid could

you be to let a pregnant girl be by herself!

"Dimitri please yelling at isn't going to help Rose." Lissa chimed in putting herself between me and the other guardians.

I relaxed a little. "Your right I'm sorry." She smiled at me and handed me Rose's cell phone.

"I heard her screaming for them to stop, then I guess they took her away. This is all we found." Lissa whispered quitely. Christian rubbed her arm

to comfort her.

I felt a lump build up in my throat, I had to be strong. I needed to find my Roza, and the baby.

"Thank you." I said dryly.

"Who could possibly want Rose, I mean for what?" Christian asked as they all came inside.

Lissa looked around and her eyes held understanding. "I'm sorry Dimitri, she would have been so happy with all this." I had to hold back tears, I pressed

the little black box deep into my pocket.

"Thank you princess, I thought she would." I gave her a sad smile.

Suddenly there was a rapid knock at the door and Alberta and Adrian came in.

"Belikov! I have some news." Alberta said.

My head shot up instantly. "What?"

"Victor Dashkov broke out of prison, He has been seen a couple miles away from the mall Rose was taken from." My heart started racing.

I nodded and left out the door. I heard footstep behind me.

"Whats you plan? Victor is not just going to surrender her, you need to stratigize." Adrian called.

I stopped and glared at him, unleashing everything that had been built up inside me.

"Stratigize? And what waste more time? The love of my life is with one of the most dangerous men known to our people! And he's with strigoi!

And she is pregnant! With yours or my child! So I'm not waiting for him to harm the most impotant person in my life!" I screamed at him.

He just stared at me and I walked off.

I reached a guardians SUV and I heard more footsteps behind me.

"Here are the keys, we have a map and I will call for back up when get closer." Alberta said climbing into the passenger seat.

"I'm coming too." Lissa said.

I stopped her. "Princess no, we don't know what he wants or where Rose is. He could be planning this." I told her. She had tears in her eyes but she nodded and backed off.

Adrian hopped in the backseat.

Me and Alberta stared at him. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ivashkov I don't have time to be your babysitter, get out of the car." I said frustrated.

He didn't budge. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I can help and you all know I can. So get in the fucking car and let's go find my baby mama."

He must be under spirits influence because he sounded crazy. But we did know he could help.

"Fine, lets go we need to move as fast as we can." The other Guardians hopped in the car behind us.

We drove off and headed off to the direction of the mall.

"What do you think is happening." Alberta asked me.

"I don't know, but know this. I'm going to find out."


	25. Chapter 25

**Review && enjoy!(:**

I woke up to my head throbbing, I was in bed and Kaia Sr. was next to me. She was holding baby Kaia in her arms.

I didnt waste anytime and I reached out to grab baby Kaia out of her arms. Kaia Sr. and her dumb ass strigoi reflexes moved before I could even touch them.

She kept her eyes on baby Kaia and studied her.

"She's very beautiful." Kaia Sr. said.

"Give her to me." I growled. To my surprise Kaia handed her over. She was sleeping soundlessly in my arms. Kaia wasn't lying she was a beautiful baby.

I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"She looks like Dimitri." Kaia said sitting on the bed. Her features were scary and she wore the same cold expression on her face but her words

held a pinch of sadness in them.

I examined Kaia and she did look an awful lot like Dimitri. Her hair was the same color as his, but I really wanted to see her eyes.

"Why did you name her after me?" Kaia asked looking into my eyes.

I narrowed mine at her."Because Dimitri said you were an amazing novice, strong, independent. And your name had meaning.

So I named her after what you _used_ to be." I snapped.

She just stared at me. "I didn't want this, I didn't chose to become a strigoi. But I am, we don't chose our fate Rose." She said clenching her jaw.

"Well, I'm getting out of here and I'm taking my baby with me. There is no way she is going to spend her life with disgusting, horrid, undead monsters

like you." I told her.

I got up and Kaia grabbed my arm.

"Get off me!" I yelled shaking her arm off.

"I want to help." I was baffled, no strigoi in history that I knew wanted to help anyone. Except ending their lives.

"I don't need your help." I spat back, cradling Kaia safely in my arms.

"Oh really? This house is infested with strigoi how are you going to get out?" She asked clenching her teeth.

Damn she was right.

"Why do you want to help, your heartless, cold and evil." I told her. her lips curled just slightly into a terrifying crooked smile.

"Because Dimitri was a good kid, his child doesn't deserve a life like this. I don't care about you. You could die for all I care, but not her." She pointed to Kaia.

"She is special, she is the first dhampir on dhampir kid in history."

I was so stunned. She really believed Kaia was Dimitri's.

"What?" She asked probably reading my face.

"She might no be Dimitri's..." I whispered, looking at the stunning, precious baby girl in my arms. She was sleeping as if nothing bad was happening in the world.

Kaia Sr. let out a meancing laugh. "Not Dimitri's? Are you an idiot? She has his features, she looks exactly like him. It's the most obvious thing in the world."

I frowned at her. "Shut up." I got up and walked to the door.

"I can help." She said again.

I stopped and thought of my options, my body was in pain, the house was surrounded by strigoi and I have a new born in my hands.

My options were entirlely too bad.

I turned to her. "Whats your plan?"

"I don't have one, not yet." She said sitting down.

"Well we are running out of time, we need to come up with one quick." I said to her rocking Kaia in my arms.

"We just have to be-

The door flew open and about five strigoi came in grabbing Kaia and me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Kaia fighting them off.

"Your a traitor Kaia, helping her? Plotting with her? How dare you!" Growled Elijah slapping Kaia hard in her face. It looked so painful but Kaia didn't even flinch.

"My loyalty is to no one." Kaia simply responded.

"Well you will both just have to suffer the consequences." He smiled evilly. Baby Kaia woke up to the noise and started crying loudly.

I rocked her. "She is probably hungry." I told them.

"She is not our main priority." Elijah said walking out the room, we all followed.

"She is mine!" I yelled at him.

"Not for long dhampir, not for long."


	26. Chapter 26

**I love this chapter! So I hope you will too(:**

**Review&& Enjoy!(:**

They sat us in chairs and tied our hands in the back, Devyn took Baby Kaia and went to go feed her.

I prayed silently to myself that she would be okay, if anything happened to her my life would go blank, and dark.

Kaia Sr. didn't even fight against them she just looked straight ahead. Why I did the opposite.

I squirmed and fought aganinst the heavly tied rope.

Victor came and stranded next to us.

"Your a fool, Kaia." He told her.

"Your words mean nothing to me Dashkov." She spat back.

Suddenly Victor took out a stake and scrapped her face with it. She let out a terrible scream.

"What do they mean to you now? How dare you disobey me." Victor said getting just a little angry.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" I screamed at him. I was kinda shocked I defended a strigoi. But she cared about Baby Kaia and that was enough for me.

Victor turned to me. "Your always getting into trouble Rosemarie, I bet you wished you would have stayed away from the music box, you could

have had a fighting chance against us. But now you don't something is holding you back." He smiled.

"News flash, baby or no baby I could still kick your ass." I told him.

He smiled again and walked away. "Watch them, I have to go get something." He said to Elijah.

Kaia Sr. looked at me and and signaled something to me.

I had no idea what she was saying but suddenly she busted out of the chair and took a fighting stance.

Elijah and Meeka came over and they all began fighting. Kaia was kicking some serious ass.

She ran into my chair breaking it and then went straight back into fighting mode. She slammed her fist into Meeka's jaw.

I got up and grabbed the stake that Victor left on the table...sucker. He probably thought it was safe because none of them could touch it.

Way to forget me.

I went to go find Baby Kaia. She was in the kitchen, Devyn was feeding her warm milk from a bottle.

I snuck behind her and staked her in the back before she could even turn around.

Devyn fell to the floor, right when I grabbed Baby Kaia out of her hands. She whined wanting her bottle back. I grabbed it and ran.

I ran back into the living room where it was chaos. Kaia was fighting for her life. I wanted to help but I couldn't do much with Baby Kaia in my arms.

"Go!" Kaia yelled at me.

I hesitated.

"Rose! Go Now! Kaia comes first!" She yelled again dodging a strigoi.

I ran out of the door and someone grabbed me.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"Rose! Calm down it's me." Said a relieved and worried Dimitri.

I almost broke down and cried. I hugged him tightly. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Come on we have to go, Guardians are surrounding the house." He told me grabbing my hand. He probably was so worried he didn't seem to recognize the baby in my hands.

I let him drag me along then I stopped.

He looked at me and then his eyes went wide. "Is...this Kaia?" He asked looking at my baby girl.

I smiled. "Yes, say hi to daddy." I told her waving her little hand towards Dimitri.

His guardian mask dropped completely. "She is absolutely beautiful." He said stroking her cheek.

"Dimitri she is yours." I said finally sure of it.

He smiled brilliantly. "We can't celebrate now, we have to move."

"What about Kaia?" I asked.

"She will be fine, she is safely in yo-

I shook my head. "No, Kaia your friend. She is alive Dimitri! They are going to kill her." I told him.

Dimitri's body stiffened. He didn't say anything and kept going towards a black SUV.

Adrian jumped out of the car and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your okay little dhampir."He whispered. Then he looked at Baby Kaia. "This must be baby dhampir." He smiled.

I know I should be happy to see all of them but I needed to help Kaia.

I handed Baby Kaia to Adrian. He looked stunned but he to her.

"Protect her with your life Adrian." I told him seriously.

He gave me a questioning look but nodded.

I ran off back towards the house, stake in hand.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled after me.

I didn't stop. Eventually he caught up to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to save Kaia." I simply said. We entered the house and it was a blood shed.

Strigoi and Guardians everywhere dead or fighting.

Two Strigoi jumped me and Dimitri. I took one he took the other.

I punched the strigoi in the face and dodged her attack, it gave me a perfect opportunity and I plunged the stake into her heart.

Dimitri just staked his and we moved fighting and searching.

"Kaia!" I screamed. Nothing.

"Rose we need to leave!" Dimitri told me grabbing me hand pulling me to the door.

"No! She saved my life! I can't just let her die." I got out of his grip and and ran.

"Kaia!" I screamed again.

Then I saw her she was fighting two guardians.

I ran towards them.

"Rose leave!" She yelled at me.

"No! Stand down she isn't dangerous." I told the guardians.

Dimitri came over and froze.

"Dimka..." Kaia whispered dropping her fighting stance.

He nodded.

Then Kaia turned her attention to me.

But the guardian didn't listen to me he caught her off guard and staked her right in the heart.

"No!" I screamed.

She dropped to the floor. "Rose, take care of Kaia and Dimka..." She whispered to me her body going limp.

I tried to run to her but Dimitri grabbed me.

"Kaia! Let me go!" I felt tears form in my eyes.

Dimitri turned to me, pain in his eyes. "Listen Rose, Kaia our daughter needs us. Being here isn't safe, she is gone you can't help her anymore.

She was strigoi, and now her soul is free. Please, please we have to leave." He voice was frantic. I looked at the dead Kaia on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and ran back to the door with Dimitri.

**So sad:( ...review! Tell me whatcha think(;**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks guys for the reviews(: I'm really glad you like my story! You guys are really awesome! I can't even begin to say thank you enough(:**

**Now I shall shut it.**

**Enjoy && Review! :D**

We got into the SUV and rode home.

Adrian was in the back sleep, Alberta was driving and Dimitri sat with me and Kaia.

He was stroking her hair while she slept peacefully in my arms.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. I looked up at him and his face was distraught.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"I didn't make it on time, you had to bring her into this world without me. I wanted to be there and I wasn't." His voice held so much pain.

I cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"It doesn't matter your here now, and that's all that matters." He gave me a thank you smile and rested his forehead on mine.

"I was so worried about you Roza." He told me.

"I know."

"I'm so thankful your both safe, she is so perfect." He said smiling brilliantly down at a sleeping Kaia.

"All she does is sleep, she is such a good baby." I said kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I'm also sorry about Kaia, but there was nothing we could do. She was a strigoi, an undead creature who kills." The pain in his voice returned.

"Well she is gone, it doesn't matter anymore." I whispered.

He nodded and sighed.

"Thank you." He said. I again was confused and he laughed quietly.

"For this precious baby girl, she is everything I could ever imagine in a child. She is amazing." He said happily.

I smiled back at him. "I can't have all the credit, but she is wonderful, our Kaia Lissa Belikov." His eyes twinkled at her name. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

We arrived at court and as soon as I got out of the car I was tackled by Lissa.

"Rose! I'm so glad your okay! I'm so sorry for leaving you! Please forgive me!" She cried.

"Liss, everything is okay. There is nothing to forgive."

She hugged me closer then froze, she backed away and looked at me.

"Rose, I feel no lump so that means..." Just then Dimitri came over with a sleeping Kaia in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! Kaia! She is beautiful!" Lissa squealed. Dimitri gave her to Lissa and Lissa cooed at her and kissed her.

Adrian came over. I walked straight up to him.

"Adrian listen, i-"

"No need little dhampir. I'm not ready to be a dad, everyone knows that. I'm glad she has two great parents to look after her. I'll still be around, but

more like a uncle figure to my little princess." He said. My heart swelled and I hugged him.

"Thank you Adrian." I said.

"No need, Rose." He replied.

It had been a long day so we all headed to my house, I was told to see the doctor in the morning with Kaia for a check up. I changed Kaia and fed her.

I gently placed Kaia in her crib and kissed her goodnight.

I hopped into bed with Dimitri and we drifted to sleep instantly.

Four hours later I was waken up to a crying Kaia.

Dimitri was the one who got up though and cradled her into his arms. He said something to her in Russian. Then he froze.

"Rose, her eyes..." Damn I forgot to mention them.

"They are my color and so beautiful." He smiled. I was stunned.

"Wait what?"

He kissed her cheek and looked at me. "They are brown."

I got up and looked up at her. No way. They were brown, no hint of green anywhere in them. Was I just imagining it?

"Um, yeah they are." I smiled and kissed him.

We put her back to sleep and went to sleep ourselves.

Next morning...

I woke up and Dimitri was gone. I looked in Kaia's crib and she was gone too.

I heard awe's and oh's downstairs.

I got up and washed my face, brushed my teeth and took a quick shower.

I dressed in sweats, and a blue v neck and put my hair in a tight ponytail.

I went downstairs to see Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Alberta, Dimitri...and my mom.

Oh crap.

"Rose! How come you didn't say you were pregnant! Or you had a child!" She yelled at me.

I grabbed Kaia out of Dimitri's arms and kissed her forehead.

"Because if you would have visted you would have known." I shrugged.

"You should have said something." She growled.

"I didn't have to say anything to you." I snapped back.

"Your so selfish Rosemarie." She shook her head, and something in me wanted to slap her.

"I don't care what you think mom, the only person who matters right now is the little girl in my arms. Get over your self, If I didn't tell you than you must

know there is something wrong." I yelled. Kaia started crying and I went to the kitchen to get some milk for her.

"I'm sorry, she is very beautiful Rose." My mother said with no emotion.

"Yeah I know, you don't need to tell me." I tested her milk to see if it wasn't too hot and it wasn't. I supported her head and gave her the bottle. She stopped

whining and began to drink it.

I went back to the living room.

"What happened to Victor?" I asked Alberta.

"He escaped, the guardians reported that they say him run off into a helicopter. No one knows of his whereabouts.." She said.

"Great, so he is gone...again." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry Rose, if he was smart he wouldn't dare come back here." Dimitri growled slightly.

I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"So Rose, how was giving birth?" Asked Christian, Lissa hit him. "Ouch! What?"

I rolled my eyes. "It hurt like hell." Everyone laughed...either know I was serious.

"Rose I'm just so glad you and Kaia are okay." Lissa smiled. It was crazy after everything that we went through just seeing my baby girls face, warm and safe made it all

worth while. I was going to be the best mother to my baby girl that I could possibly be. I owed that to her.

Me, Dimitri and Baby Kai headed to the doctors.

She greeted us and checked Kaia. Thank God she was very healthy due to her birth.

Me and Dimitri were chatting when Dr. Zulin came up to me and handed something to me.

"What's this?" I asked taking it from her hands.

"The DNA results to whose is Kaia's father. I got a blood sample of Guardian Belikov's and Lord Ivashkov's, and a note saying DNA test

for Kaia Hathaway, I took some of her blood when you first came in here. I hope you didn't mind." Dr. Zulin told me.

I was shocked. I stared at her in disbelief, all the questioning, pain, sorrow, lied in this folder waiting to be revealed.

"But I didn't send you a note." I murmured. Dimitri grabbed my hand and caressed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose. I didn't know I could take back the r-"

"No,no!" I said a little to panicky. "I want to know."

I breathed and stared at the folder.

"I must tell you Rose, the results surprised me. It's a little shocking, I don't know how you'll react." Dr. Zulin warned.

My heart started thumping. I looked up at Kaia who was sleeping peacefully in a crib, in Dr. Zulin's office.

"Rose, no matter what I'm here." Dimitri gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and opened the folder. I gasped.

I could not believe my eyes.

**Cliffy! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Great things happen this chapter! :D and it's suuupeeer long!**

**Enjoy && Review(:**

It was over.

All the wait, hurt and pain. I knew it was him but now I had poof.

Dimitri was Kaia's father.

Before I could even move Dimitri wrapped me in his arms and gave me a kiss that was just a little inappropriate for mixed company.

We seperated and we hugged tears filling my eyes. I couldn't believe I had my daughter and Dimitri, nothing could ever top this.

"Congrats Guardian Belikov." Dr. Zulin said.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked over to Kaia who was squirming around.

He picked her up and kissed her forehead, gently rocking her in his strong arms.

"You are very strong Kaia, I love you so much your the most beautiful baby girl in the world." He cooed. "No matter what happens I'm here, and so is mommy.

To protect you and love you. Your a gift from heaven, my дочь." (Daughter.)

While Dimitri was being occupied with Kaia, Dr. Zulin came over to me.

"Surprised huh?" She whispered.

"No, no really. Why would you say that?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Because two dhampirs having a kid? Unheard of. But all in all I'm still very happy for you too. Kaia is very special."She grinned.

I smiled back at her. "Thank you and yeah she is."

"Oh and this is for you." She handed a letter to me with my name on it.

I wondered who would send me a letter from a doctor's office. It was probably another guardian asking when I was coming off leave. Soon I hoped.

I opened it.

_Your welcome. Isn't the gift of being shadow kissed wonderful? I can't wait to see you again Rosemarie. Believe me this isn't my last visit to you. How is Kaia...well I hope._  
_Until next time._  
_-V.D._

My heart pounded, I just couldn't get a break! I shoved the letter in my pocket. If he ever showed his face to me again, He will be sorry.

I'm not pregnant anymore so i'll will be more than ready for that bastards return.

I saw Dimitri coming over with Kaia.

"Everything alright Roza?" He asked a little worried, but his face was glowing with happiness.

I wasn't going to ruin this moment for him. So I smiled. "No everything is more than perfect."

We left and headed home.

Before we opened the door Dimitri turned to me and took Kaia out of my hands.

"What?" I asked.

"Lissa asked if you would come over a soon as the appointment was over." He said just a little to formally.

I shrugged and went to her house.

I knocked and the door opened slowly.

I went inside.

"Hello? Lissa?" I called inside. I went upstairs to her room. Nothing.

But there was a long bag sitting on her bed. I went up to it and there was a note.

_Put it on Rose! No exceptions!_

I rolled my eyes. Lissa.

I opened the bag and my eyes went big. The dress was gorgeous.

It was a strapless red gown with diamond sequences around the upper part of the dress. The dressed flowed into a mermaid style

tail at the end with white lace underneath it. **(Picture on Profile!) **It must have cost a lot of money. I didn't want too put it on but I was kinda freked to see what would happen

if I didn't. So with a little difficulty I put it on. I looked in the mirror and it fit so beautifully on me. I hugged my curves and I had to admit I looked really great.

I noticed a pair of diamond earrings and beautiful diamond studded heels on her bed too.

What the hell was she planning? But I put them on.

I let my hair down and looked at myself again. Wow.

I went back downstairs.

"Lissa! I did what you asked! What is up?" I screamed into the empty house. I had to pick up the dress a little from dragging on the ground.

Just then I heard a knock at the door.

I went to go open it and there was a chauffeur.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" He asked his eyes getting just a little big. I smiled. Sucker.

"That's me." I answered.

"Well are you ready?"

I looked behind him and saw a huge white limo. My eyes bugged out. What was going on! I was kinda scared. The dress, earrings. a limo?

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

He just moved to the side escorting me to the limo.

I felt reluctant to go, but also very curious. Did I miss something? Lissa birthday? No.

I went with him and he opened the door to the limo.

I went inside and relaxed for the drive.

I had no idea where we were going and I fidgeted just a little.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at this really pretty restaurant.

The chauffeur helped me out of the car and into the restaurant. It was decorated and it looked outstanding.

I sighed in surprise. The chauffeur smiled and left.

There was no one there. I looked around and I felt stupid being in this gorgeous gown and no one was there.

This must have been some sick joke. I turned around and was about to walk out the door when I heard a shuffle.

"Roza?" Said the deep familiar voice.

I turned to see Dimitri standing in the middle of the restaurant. My did he look handsome. He was wearing a tux and his hair was hanging loose into little waves forming his

gorgeous face. His eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Dimitri what is going on?" I asked approaching him.

He smiled. "Roza, you look so beautiful tonight." He said with a little seduction lacing his voice. I laughed and felt myself blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself Comrade." I winked at him. I became just a little self conscious around him. Only Dimitri could make me feel this way.

"Where's Kaia?" I asked.

"She is fine, I just wanted to ask you something." He said his smile getting bigger and bigger.

"Fire away it seems like we have all the time in the world." I joke, he let out a chuckle.

"That we do." He agreed. He took a deep breath and knelt before me on one knee. Grabbing my hand. OH MY GOD. He was not doing what I thought he was doing.

My heart started pounding, I thought he could even here it in my chest.

He looked up at me his brown eyes glowing. "Roza, you are everything I could ever ask for. Your strong, independent, and beautiful beyond words. I never thought in a million years I

would be able to find someone as perfect as you. But I did and words can't even describe how grateful I am too have you and Kaia. You have given me a family

a reason to live. I would love to wake up every morning to see your shining face. Knowing your mine and always will be mine. I couldn't ask for more. My beautiful Roza,

and my beautiful baby girl? Any man could envy what I have. So Rosemarie Hathaway, the love of my life. My world," He pulled out a black box with a simple, elegant diamond inside.

my everything, would you do me the honor and marry me?"

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't speak.

He raised an eyebrow. "Rose?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, yes of course Dimitri! I will marry you!" I cried happily.

He grinned from ear to ear and placed the diamond on my left finger. He stood up and scooped me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Happiness, joy, bliss filled my body and soul. I was on cloud nine and I never wanted to come down.

"I love you so much Roza." Dimitri whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Dimitri."

_Rosemarie Belikov_. I said in my head and smiled. Dimitri's lips found mine again.

We separated minutes later and laughed like two little kids.

"Congratulations!" Screamed all of our friends.

I was surprised and Dimitri put me down.

This had to be one of the best moments of my life.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**My story is coming to a close:(**

**Thanks everyone who read it! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**

**So with that...**

**Review && Enjoy!**

Lissa came over in a gorgeous white and purple dress **(Pic on Profile!) **and hugged me.

"Congrats Rose! I'm so happy for you." She squealed letting me go. Christian looked at Dimitri.

"Good freaking luck." He told him. I narrowed my eyes at Christian while Dimitri put his arm around my waist and laughed.

"Thanks I'm going to need it." Dimitri joked. I hit him in the chest.

"Liss, the dress is beautiful thank you." I told her.

"Your welcome, you have to see your wedding dress! It fabulous!" She beamed.

"Way to wait for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you will love it, believe me." She said a little to confident.

We moved around the room letting each one of the guests say congrats.

"I'm happy for you Rose." Said my mom, she was holding Kaia.

I took Kaia from her arms "Thanks mom." I smiled.

"You look beautiful." She chocked. Jeez that was awkward for her to say.

I smiled at her. She turned to Dimitri. "You better take good care of my daughter and grandchild." She growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I will Guardian Hathaway." He said in his formal guardian way.

She nodded and walked away. I gave Dimitri a look. He laughed and kissed me.

We had been at the restaurant for hours we ate, we laughed but Kaia was becoming restless so we said our goodbyes and headed home.

Dimitri fed Kaia and put her to bed. Then he came and helped me out of my dress.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." He whispered in my ear sending chills down mine spine.

"Anything for you." I joked. He kissed my neck, then my collarbone. Putting his hands on my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head to help him out.

He picked me up and moved me to the bed, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

Closed were removed and our bodies intertwined.

The night was one happy night.

**Eight months later...**

Finally! After a long eight months the wedding was here.

Lissa was screaming and ordering people around. She was going crazy.

I was just amazed how fast it came. Kaia was getting bigger and bigger everyday. She was so beautiful. Her wavy chocolate brown hair was growing so long and pretty.

It wasn't fair she looked more like Dimitri, his hair, his eyes. At least she had my nose, my lips, my amazing smile.

I helped Kaia into her little yellow dress.

"Mommy, wa we doin?" She asked me in her cute little voice. She started talking a little over a month ago. Her first word was Mommy and it brought tears to my eyes when she said it.

She didn't speak unless she had too, and she could walk but she didn't. She loved to crawl. For a nine month old she was doing very very well in growth development.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Me too?" She asked with her big brown eyes.

I laughed. "No baby girl, but you get to sit with grandma and watch." I told her stroking her hair.

She frowned at me. "No fun." She pouted.

"No fun? I guess you don't want any cake afterwards..." Her eyes went wide and she started tugging at my slip.

"Fun! Mommy! Fun!" She smiled. I laughed at her.

"Rose! Go get dressed the wedding is starting in like 30 minutes!" Lissa yelled at me. She picked up Kaia and pushed me into wear my dress was.

She was wearing a beautiful yellow bridesmaid dress. **(Pic on Profile!) **Of course she picked it out.

Olena, DImitri's mom and Viktoria his sister helped me in my dress.

It was gorgeous, Lissa was right I loved it. It was absolutely beautiful and I hoped Dimitri would like it just as much as I did.

After everything we went through we survived it. That could only mean we were soul mates. Meant to be together and in my heart I knew it was true.

I pictured this day so many times and now my dreams were coming true.

The dress was a sleeveless wedding ball gown with ruched surplice sweetheart neckline and beaded straps with a long flowing trail. **(Pic on Profile!)**

I had to admit I felt like a princess.

I smiled at myself in the mirror.

Lissa came in and gasped. "Rose! You look beautiful!" She cried.

She hugged me tight.

"Thank you Lissa, once again you outdid yourself. But it's so perfect."

"Don't I always out due myself?" She asked. We both laughed. She did, the flowers, the venue, the dresses, everything!

I hugged my best friend one more time.

"Are you ready?" She asked tears feeling her eyes.

I smiled I could feel tears in mine too. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm so proud of you Rose." She smiled.

I smiled. Lissa, Mia, Viktoria, and Dimitri's two other sisters went before me into the wedding grounds. I could hear the music play.

I couldn't believe my love was waiting outside these doors to marry me. So we could be together forever. It was too perfect.

The doors opened and I walked through them to start my new life.

**Last chapter next...review!(:**


	30. Epilouge

**Well I had a great time writing! Enjoy the last chapter! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved writing thaks to you guys!**

**So...**

**Review && Enjoy!(:**

**2 years later..**

"Mommy hurry up! I wanna open presents." Kaia whined pulling me from the kitchen outside where all her friends were.

It was her birthday and we had just moved into a new house close to court. It had a pool and a great big backyard for Kaia to play in.

I was in the kitchen making some more lemonade. I loved being a mother, I continued to be Lissa's guardian but I told her after next year I would probably

retire and raise Kaia. Dimitri loved that idea, of course he would. He didn't want me to risk my life.

He was in the backyard grilling hamburgers and hot dogs for everyone. He looked so cute in his 'Kiss the cook' apron.

"Kaia, honey I will be right there." I told her.

"Daddy says I can't open the presents until your outside, so move!" She whined again pushing me out the door.

My baby girl was just as stubborn as me, when she wanted something she would do anything to get it.

I sighed.

"Oh no." I panicked.

"What?" Kaia asked stopping pushing me.

"I feel sooo lightheaded I don't think I can make it." I said a little to over dramatic.

"Mommy?" Kaia asked worried.

I fell on top of her gently so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Mommy! Get your big butt off me! Your squishing me!" She cried squirming under me. I laughed.

"You have to carry me." I told her.

"Your too big, Daddy!" She yelled.

Dimitri came over laughing at the site. "Rose, are you trying to kill the birthday girl?" He joked.

"No." Yes!" Me and Kaia said at the same time.

"Five...four...three..." Kaia counted down. Uh Oh, this could only mean one thing... "Two One!" And she started tickling me.

I laughed and rolled off her. She rolled on top of me. "I bet you wish you would have got up!" She teased.

Dimitri lifted Kaia into his arms. She pouted, "Daddy your no fair, you always take Mommy's side." She crossed her tiny arms.

He kissed her forehead. "What? I'm always on your side." She shook her head.

"Okay, well I guess I should take your birthday present back.."

"Daddy! No that's not nice!" She smiled kissed Dimitri on the cheek and he let her down. She ran to the table with all her birthday presents

Lissa, my mom, and the boys were sitting at a table drinking and laughing. Lissa was pregnant and her and Christian were happily expecting a baby boy.

Dimitri helped me up and kissed me. "You don't fight fair." He said.

"I know! I should work on that." I smiled.

We went and joined Lissa and the rest at the tables.

"Okay! Kaia go ahead." I told her. She smiled and clapped. She tore into her presents.

She opened the first and it was a tea kit from Mia and Eddie.

"Thank you, Mia and Eddie!" She said.

"Your welcome princess." Eddie smiled.

"Wow I didn't think you would last this long being a mom Rose." Christian teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm doing pretty well." I defended myself.

Kaia came over this a present in hand. She handed me an envelope.

"Kaia can't you open it?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No mommy, it's for you."

I looked at the card and she was right my name was on it. I smiled at her.

"Go ahead and finish your presents." Dimitri followed her back to the present table to take pictures.

"Who's it from Rose?" Lissa asked. I just shrugged and opened it.

_Dearest Rose,_  
_It has been awhile. I have missed you and your baby girl so much! I heard her birthday was coming up so I just had to send something special to her. I hope to see you soon Rose, very, very soon._  
_-V.D._

My heart stopped.

"Oooh this is pretty." I heard Kaia say.

I turned to her and she was holding something small, beautiful, and had angels painted all over it.

In her hands she was holding a

_music box._


	31. News!

**Well...I wasn't planning on it but I guess i'm doing a sequel. (:**

**Exciting!**


End file.
